


How to Raise a Child - Parenting for Necromancers

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angus Bluejeans, Brian and Ren are twins, Character Death, Death, During Canon, F/M, Grim Reapers, Necromancy, Reapers, Relic Wars, Temporary Character Death, death crimes, necromancy is like adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: The old joke in the necromancy department was that raising a family wasn't all that hard if you buried them close enough together. Barry Bluejeans had always thought it was a dumb joke. At least until the day he committed a death crime and got a son.





	1. Chapter 1

The surface of Faerun was almost like home, almost like many of the worlds they had seen in a hundred years, and Barry and Lup were so very eager to spend time exploring. They had already set their plan into motion, had already put the relics out into the world. And now they were trying to settle in and adjust to this place, to make their plans for making their home here. But things had changed, as things were want to do, and now the relics were being used. Lup had seen the circles of glass from the air, from the deck of the Starblaster, but when they had been exploring a forest and suddenly seen the flash and flare that was unmistakably from the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet, Lup knew she had to go see the damage her creation had wrought up close. She had to see what she had done to this world so she could truly understand the guilt that gripped her heart and threatened to rip it out of her chest. 

They approached the small town hand in hand, Barry keeping an eye out for any signs of anyone who might need help, any small bit of kindness they could do that might make Lup feel better. But there was nothing. This town, whatever it was called, had been so small that there was nothing left but that black circle of glass with the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet upraised in the center. There was nothing left even to show who had been here. Lup stopped just short of the edge of the glass circle, staring out at it. 

"Lup, this isn't-"

"I did this."

She let go of his hands and took a few more steps forward onto the black glass. It was smooth, enough to be almost slippery, and Lup had to stop and steady herself a few times as she made her way forward. Barry scrambled to follow after her, his eyes flicking back and forth between her and the Gauntlet. They were fairly certain that they were all immune to the thrall of the relics, of the Light of Creation, but it was hard to be certain. It was hard to be sure now if her rapid pace forward was because of that thrall or because of something else. With the way the guilt of her creation was eating at her, it was easy to believe that the thrall had found some way in after all. But she didn't make for the Gauntlet, much to Barry's relief. Instead, she stopped short of it and dropped to her knees, staring down into the glass. She rested her palms flat on the surface and staring down through it. There had to be something here. There had to be something she could fix. Barry stepped up beside her, staying just a bit back. He wasn't sure what she was thinking in that moment, wasn't sure what she was staring at beneath the reflective surface, wasn't sure what she was searching for.

And then she found it. The thing with the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet was that it left nothing behind, but that wasn't always true. It was possible in some cases for someone to have sufficiently protected themselves against fire to survive, albeit harmed. That wasn't what she found. What she found was a half-crafted circle, a last-second effort on the part of one of the victims of this place to save one person. And inside it was a small skeleton. The only sign that a town had ever been here in the silence of the forest. She reached out towards the blackened and charred skull, so tiny as it sat there, and then turned to look up at Barry.

"Babe... fix it."

His eyes went wide behind his thick glasses and he took another step closer.

"Lup, I don't know if-"

"Barry, please."

There was just a hint of a sob in her voice, a sign of the last thread holding her together beginning to fray, and he knelt beside her.

"Alright, alright, I'll try."

Barry put a hand on her shoulder for a moment and then took a steadying breath as he searched his mind for the incantation necessary for a resurrection. He couldn't be sure it would work with only a skeleton. He couldn't be sure it would work without the necessary material components to channel the energy. But in that moment, he didn't care what the laws of magic were. He would do anything to give Lup hope. He began to chant arcane words that echoed and hung over the black glass circle and seemed to make the air ripple and turn solid by turns. And then everything snapped into place and Barry's vision blurred. He heard a gasp from behind him and then a thin wail in front of him and his eyes snapped open. Lup reached out and scooped the infant into her arms. The child was whole and well and alive and his ears came to small points, his hair was curly and brown. Lup took her jacket off and wrapped the child in it, carefully checking him over for any signs of lasting harm. There was none though. The child was perfect and whole and well, just as though death had never touched this place.

Barry leaned close, putting an arm around her and looked down at the child. He brushed the child's curls back and smiled.

"He's cute. Half elf, right?"

Lup nodded, holding the baby close to her chest.

"Yeah, and not very old. Maybe six months? I don't know. Me and Taako weren't exactly ever around a lot of babies."

Barry nodded.

"Yeah, I'd guess around that age. At least, based on humans." He paused for a moment, meeting Lup's eyes. Then he smiled softly. "You want to keep him, don't you?"

Lup couldn't help the little smile that crossed her face and she leaned over to kiss Barry's cheek.

"You know me so well, Bear." Then she gave him an uncertain look. "You're okay with this, right? Because I don't want to just... launch you into surprise parenthood without-"

He cut her off with a kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"I can't think of anything I'd like more than surprise parenthood with you, Lup."

There were tears in her eyes as she stood and he stood with her. 

"We should figure out what we're gonna call him. And how we're gonna explain this to everyone else."

Barry turned, mouth open to say something when he heard a sound like fabric ripping in the air. It was a sound the two of them had learned well in the years since they had become liches together. He pulled his wand from the pocket of his robe and looked around frantically. There would be a Reaper here in a moment. A bit of injudicious necromancy and he'd practically summoned one to their doorstep.

"Go back to the ship. I'll be right behind you."

Lup adjusted her grip on the baby in her arms and reached for the umbra staff. If Barry had been anyone else, she would have argued. But she knew that when he said he'd be right behind her, he meant it. He threw up a shield as she ran and then blasted at the spot just behind it with a spell Merle had taught him on a night when they'd both been bored on the Starblaster. It had been almost fifty years ago, during a cycle when they were being continually overrun by lesser, unintelligent undead, and Merle and Barry had theorized that a necromancer with the proper focus could find a way to avert undead the same way that a cleric could. The Reaper behind was thrown off balance, knocked back through the portal, and Barry turned to run after Lup. They would have to be careful, more careful than they had planned. They couldn't afford to die, they couldn't afford to have to cast any more of the greater necromantic rituals. They couldn't afford to have the baleful eye of the Raven Queen and her children upon them again. Not and keep their small family together. 


	2. Chapter 2

They ended up naming him Angus and, as far as most of the crew was concerned, he was the only survivor of a town that had been destroyed by the relics. Taako knew otherwise, Taako was given the true story when he and Lup sat up with the sobbing infant late into one night. 

"So... is he undead or like-?"

Lup shushed her brother, covering his mouth with her hand.

"He's alive. He just _was_  dead. Very different. If we're gonna get into it, I'm more undead than he is."

She reached over then and set her son into her brother's arms. The squalling infant stopped then, suddenly confused, and looked up at Taako. Taako gave him a grin and brushed his curly hair back away from his face. 

"Who's a cute little death crime? Is it you? Yes, it is."

" _Taako_."

But Angus was smiling now, so Lup didn't push it. Instead, she went to grab the applesauce she'd made earlier and spoon out a bowl full. Then she reached for one of the smaller gnome-sized spoons and considered it.

"I'm gonna have to get like... baby dishes and shit. Stuff. Fuck."

Taako snorted, moving to sit at the table with Angus in his lap.

"You're also gonna have to learn how to go a whole fuckin' sentence without swearing, Lu. Or decide if you care if the little dude's first word is shit."

Lup set the bowl down and dropped into the chair next to Taako.

"I don't particularly care, but I think Barry might, you know?" Then she got a spoonful of applesauce and held it up. "Open up, Angus. Here comes the applesauce train. I put cinnamon in it~"

Angus giggled but he didn't open his mouth until she made a silly face at him. He looked surprised when she popped the spoon into his mouth but then his eyes went wide and he was reaching for the next mouthful. Taako held the little boy tight around his middle and watched Lup making faces.

"You really settled right into this whole mom gig, huh?"

She looked up at Taako, surprised. Then a blush shot straight up her ears.

"I mean..."

He smiled back.

"You make this shit look good, Lu. And I think Angus is lucky to have you for a mom. One, he gets the coolest uncle ever. Natch. Two, he gets parents who give a damn and actually want him and all that. Three, basically the best house ever. Also, Magnus saw him for literally three seconds and already ran off to make you two a crib for him. Even after we said elves don't use those like five times. So yeah. You're gonna crush parenting."

For a moment, Lup just sat there looking at him. Then Angus grabbed the spoon out of her hand and she started laughing.

"You can't just drop these touching sibling moments on me, Koko. I need a warning."

When Barry walked into the room to set the box of bottles he'd conjured by the sink where they could be washed, he found them both laughing while Angus tried to feed himself and Lup tried to help. He leaned against the counter and watched them for a long moment, a smile on his face. Then he turned and set about washing. They would need these later. It wasn't like Angus was big enough for a sippy cup just yet. Taako yelped as he suddenly got applesauce smeared across his face and then sighed.

"I'm only tolerating this because you're cute, bubbeleh. But you better get it through your tiny skull now. You can only play the cute act for so long. Master it now because as soon as you start growing, that shit's just gone. You got me?"

Angus stuck his tongue out and babbled cheerfully as he reached for the spoon again. Lup tossed a dishcloth at Taako and then picked Angus up.

"Seems to me like someone got a little too into lunchtime and needs to go directly to bathtime." She tried to wipe the applesauce out of his hair and laughed. "Bear, wanna come give me a hand with this? We can deal with those later. Someone decided that applesauce is the hot new conditioning treatment."

Setting the bottle he'd just scrubbed aside so it could dry, Barry dried his hands and followed after her.

"You never know, he might be on to something. But we gotta teach you about the scientific method there, bud. If you cover everyone in applesauce, then you don't have a control group."

One bathtime with much splashing and the sudden appearance of Magnus with a wooden duck later, Barry had settled in bed with Angus curled up next to him. He had been surprised when Lup explained that elves didn't use cribs or anything even remotely like them but he was adjusting to the idea. For now, though, he was just going to read Angus a story while Lup finished up her shower. Or... well, something like a story. He didn't really have storybooks for children on the Starblaster, which was something they were going to have to correct pretty soon. What he did have was an old dog-eared detective novel he had bought somewhere along the way during the last hundred years. He flipped to the first page, positioning it where Angus would be able to see the words on the page but hopefully not tear them.

"Let's see... where'd we leave off last night? Oh, here we go." Then Barry put on a voice, a smile on his face. "My dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes, There has been a bad business during the night..."

When Lup finished her shower and had gotten dressed for bed, she found her boys both asleep, with the book laying open on Barry's chest. She smiled to herself and stuck the bookmark back in before setting it aside and getting into bed herself. Angus stirred for a moment but he settled again the moment she put an arm around him. All was right in his small world.


	3. Chapter 3

Things progressed swiftly after that, with the Relic Wars as they were being called getting worse and worse with each day. They heard constantly about storms like nothing seen before and entire cities laid low by flame or mysterious transformation. More insidious were the changes they never heard of, the timelines altered and lives ended singly and not in the hundreds or thousands. Lup was growing more and more withdrawn, spending all of her attention on Angus and almost trying to ignore what transpired outside. But Barry and Taako could both see the tension that held her tight, the guilt that weighed bitterly on her shoulders and pulled her in on herself. Until Cordelia. The entire city of Cordelia was destroyed in a single instant by the power of the gauntlet she had crafted and Lup could no longer contain the pain of her creation. They had promised once that they would never destroy a world like this, and then they had and it had been her idea.

Barry couldn’t stand to see her in so much pain. And that was why he was up in the predawn hours. He left a note on the kitchen table, pulled his robes tightly around him, and headed out into the brightly dawning morning. He would find the Gauntlet and hide it where people could seek it but never find it and Lup wouldn’t have to face its telltale black glass any more. He would be back soon, he was sure of that. Even if he died, he would be home with his wife and son soon. After all, liches were hard to kill.

When Lup was woken by Angus’ fervent requests for breakfast, she was startled to find the spot next to her in bed not only empty but cold. How long had Barry been gone? But she couldn’t dwell on that worry until she had fed Angus. And knowing her Bear, he was probably just in the lab working on something new. That was just how he was and she loved him for it. She got Angus sitting on his little booster seat (co-opted from one of Merle’s spares and transmuted to be easier to clean courtesy of Taako) and set about getting a bowl of apple sauce and a little plate of the cereal they were trying him on now. Taako wandered sleepily into the kitchen after a bit and sat at the table, gesturing idly at the cabinets as he began to prepare his coffee with mage hand. It wasn’t until then, with Angus cheerfully making a mess they liked to call breakfast, that Lup could finally sit down with her own bowl of sliced fruit and noticed the note sitting on the table. She picked it up, skimming it at first. Then her grip tightened and she went back through Barry’s scrawl as the import hit her. Barry was gone. Barry had gone to do what she had been planning to do herself. Taako was on his feet with an arm around her before she even realized their were tears on her cheeks. But Barry would be fine. Her Bear would come home.

He had to.

Barry found the Gauntlet easily enough. It wasn’t as though it was hard to mistake the telltale signs. And he waited for the flash and flare and nothing before he moved down the hill to claim it. He hefted it carefully, ignoring the insidious voice within it that begged him to destroy his enemies and sounded horrifically like his wife. He would hear her real voice soon enough and he knew not to trust this voice. How many nights had they studied the Light of Creation together? If anyone could resist the Thrall, it was them. Unless, he mused as he walked, they had all been trapped in its Thrall since the beginning. And wasn’t that just a pleasant thought.

Hiding the Gauntlet did not go nearly as smoothly. He had a lot of options for places to go. Faerun seemed to be dotted with crypts and tombs and dungeons that the brave only dared whisper of. But all of them had some dark master holding sway and he had no intention of delivering the Gauntlet into the hands of something like that. Instead he hunted for somewhere impregnable, somewhere that only a select few could enter and they could be taught to distrust the place. What he found was a place called the Phandelver Mine and a dwarf named Cyrus Rockseeker.

His thoughts were spinning anxious circles as they walked together towards the Rockseeker vault at the bottom of the mine, the Gauntlet held in his hands. He’d been very literally keeping it close to his chest just in case. He knew that if anyone else felt that Thrall, he might not be able to finish the mission. And that anxiety as they approached the great doors and Cyrus opened them was why Barry didn’t notice that the dwarven man had pulled another dagger from the folds of his tunic, one soaked in silverpoint poison. But Barry Bluejeans was hard to kill. One hundred years of running and fighting had left him a more capable wizard than most humans could aspire to be and even bleeding with poison slowly spreading through his veins, he was more than capable of seizing Cyrus Rockseeker’s mind and forcing him into the vault with his prize. The door slammed just before the flames and Barry sunk against the wall. He was cold, far too cold, and shaking. His hands were trembling uncontrollably as he tried to pull his shirt up to try and see the wound, incongruous as that was since he would never be able to see his own back. Instead, he saw his own veins turning black through his skin gone ashen grey. Barry Bluejeans had died many, many times in one hundred years, had died so many times that death was nothing new to him. Still, he hated when it came for him alone and cold. 

And a moment later, he floated above himself, a red robes specter above a broken shell of a man. He shook himself out once and floated down to take a few things and deposit them into the magic box he’d crafted not long after they had first become liches. He hated losing things because he’d died. He also wanted a blood sample on the likely chance that he and Lup could cook up a resurrection working together. Or at least engineer him a new body. That done, he looked back towards the vault door. That would work. That would have to work. The Phoenix Fire Gauntlet was sealed away and Lup could sleep peacefully once more. Now all he had to do was get home. And then he heard that telltale ripping of fabric. The Reaper was here.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry didn't come home. Not soon and not months on. At first, Lup didn't worry. But as time wore on, the fact that she hadn't seen his familiar face coming through the door or even his spectral, skeletal form, was worrying. She knew he was still on this plane. She knew that much from what she could feel in her own magical core. They had been bound together by their ritual so many decades ago and the steady beat of him deep within gave her some reassurance. He was still out there somewhere. She knew that. She was sure of that. She just didn't know where he was and that hurt.

Of course, Taako and Lup searched. They went everywhere they could think of, everywhere they could trace strong necromantic magic that would even hint at Barry's location, but they found nothing. It was like he had disappeared off the face of Faerun.

Four months later, Lup and Taako were on the deck of the Starblaster with Angus as they looked over a map of the plane spread out below them. Lup had been marking the places they’d checked.

“There haven’t been any more glassings since this one and- Angus, don’t eat that.”

She reached over to grab her brother’s wand away from the giggling toddler who had started to chew on it. Taako scooped Angus up in his arms and balanced him on his hip.

“I mean, the nerd’s capable. He probably did exactly what he set out to do. The question is where did he go after that?”

Lup nodded, tapping her pen on the map.

“There’s a major source of necromantic energy in the Felicity Wildes. I’d sort of figured it was the Animus Bell with a single like that, you know? But it could be Barry... or he could be hiding under the aura, right?” She paused then, scrubbing at her face. “I just don’t know why he’d...”

Her ears flicked back then and she shook her head, trying to clear the sudden fog.

“Anyway, I’m thinking you and me drop to there. We can leave Angus with Luce.”

Taako nodded, bouncing Angus a bit to keep him from grabbing at anything else on the table. Then Taako reached for the wooden duck that was one of Angus’ favorite toys.

“Try chomping on that, champ.” He looked up at Lup, considering. “It’ll be rough to track him under that, but we can probably filter it for lich energy, right? Modulate his fuckin’ tracker for triangulating the Light.”

Lup nodded a little and then she looked at Taako, sudden confusion on her face.

“Who’s tracker?”

Taako looked at his sister oddly as Angus suddenly started to wail at the top of his lungs.

“Whoa, whoa, chill out, my dude.” He tried to adjust his grip on Angus and look at Lup at the same time. “Barry. Your husband, Lu. You feeling okay?”

There were tears pouring down her face now and Taako began to feel it too, like a fog that settled on everything and slowly dragged some things away. Lup’s hands were shaking and the pen fell from her grip, rolling across the deck.

“Wh-who? I don’t... I don’t know who you’re talking about, Ko. I... I don’t...”

Taako turned, frantically looking for anyone else in the crew. Then he could hear someone else, somewhere else, yelling. Lup leaned heavily on the table and then sank to her knees on the deck. Taako held Angus tightly as his mind slowly became nothing but fog. He stumbled but he landed on his knees next to Lup and grabbed her hand with his free one. No matter what else happened, he would let go of either of them. Something had happened. They had lost... something. And he wouldn’t lose anything else. 

* * *

 

Lup woke up on a bed that folded out from the wall, much like the beds she could remember seeing adults sleeping on in the caravans that she and her twin had traveled in as children. Tucked in beside her was Angus, fast asleep and curly hair hiding the small points of his ears. She sat up, not entirely sure where she was or what was going on, and saw her brother. Taako was already shifting off another bed and folding it up so there was more space in the small wagon. A map hung on one wall beside an array of cookware and two aprons. Lup made certain Angus was fast asleep and stood as well, half-stumbling as her legs couldn't quite immediately support her. How long had she been out? 

"Ko?"

Taako turned and grinned. Then he tapped the map.

"We've got ourselves a tour schedule."

Neither of them remembered exactly when or how... but as they looked around the wagon and began to put things together... Of course. Sizzle It Up with Lup and Taako. Or Taako and Lup. They hadn't entirely figured out the order. They had a cooking show and they had a schedule to keep and places to go. Angus sat up then and started to wiggle off the bed. Lup went to grab him, holding his hands as he tried to walk. He was almost there now. Almost a year old and almost walking. They would have to be careful once he learned. They would have to make sure ~~he didn't fall off the ship~~ he didn't wander too far from the wagon. For a moment, the little boy looked back and forth around the wagon, as though he was looking for someone or something. Then he just smiled up at Lup and held his hands up.

"Up? Up up?"

She lifted her small son into her arms, balancing him on her hip.

"Have a look at this, Ango. We're headed to Goldcliff. See right there? It's a really big city according to the map."

He reached for the map and Lup held him closer, letting him touch the worn paper hanging on the wall. Taako watched as he traced one of the lines and then turned away.

"We better get going if we're gonna be on schedule, Lu. I'll get the horse ready to go. You and Ango planning on sitting back here or up front with me?"

"Up with you, natch. I'm not gonna leave you with all the work. And you know Angus likes to watch where we're going. Isn't that right, little man?"

She was careful as she climbed out of the back of the wagon holding Angus and then they both walked around to the front where the horse and the driver's bench were. She settled Angus on her lap while Taako took the reins and they set out together, just like when they were kids, outcast but never alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Angus bounced out of his small trundle bed and ran to the back door of the wagon as fast as his small feet could talk him. They had perched the wagon up high the night before, or during what the locals call the dark of Narbondel, and he hadn’t gotten to see the city spread out below. An arm caught him around the waist before he could get the door open and he squirmed, ready to protest until he realized it was his Mama holding him up.

“You weren’t thinking about running off, were you, little man?”

He shook his head, craning as he tried to see through the open shutter. Lup chuckled and helped him so he could see out without having to open the door just yet. The city of Menzoberranzan glowed with faerie fire and arcane sigils that their Elven (or half Elven) eyes made out easily even at this distance. They could see the walled compounds of the various noble houses and the great temples to their spider goddess.

“S’big, Mama.”

Angus adjusted his small glasses with both hands, very careful not to touch the lenses. Lup set the three year old back down and slid a stool over so he could climb back up to keep looking if he wanted.

“Sure is. And me and your Uncle Ko are gonna perform for them. It’s gonna be rad, right?”

Angus grinned up at her from where he sat on the stool.

“The raddest!” Then he looked out again, leaning against the wood of the door. “Can we go ‘splore?”

Lup set a small bowl on their little table and set about filling it with fruit sliced small and a dab of the sunflower spread they used since she and Taako were both allergic to peanuts but Angus didn’t like his apples plain.

“Maybe. But we’re gonna want to be careful, okay? Maybe find a local guide first.”

He pointed towards the northernmost end of the city.

“What’s that?”

Lup tried to see what he was pointing towards and then just shrugged.

“Beats me, kiddo. I’ve never been to the Underdark before.”

Taako stumbled out of bed around then and Lup pressed a mug of coffee into his hands out of long habit. He sat at the table and pulled out his notes for this show. Angus scooted off the stool by the door and slid it over so he could sit next to Taako, staring just as intently at the recipe cards spread across the table. Then he grinned and poked one.

“Make that one!”

Taako stuck his tongue out at his nephew.

“And what’s it for then?”

Angus picked the card up and narrowed his eyes at it. He knew his letters of course. In Common and Elvish even. But he hadn’t quite mastered stringing them together to make words. Then he handed the card back to Taako with a smug look on his small face.

“Candy cake!”

Lup snorted a laugh and covered her mouth to hide it. Taako examined the recipe card that was actually for a complex chicken dish needing a ridiculous amount of garlic, and then tucked it back into the stack.

“Alright, bubbeleh. Tell me more about this candy cake.”

Angus threw his arms wide, describing a mountain of chocolate cake with all sorts of candies in it and on it and a molten fudge core. Somewhere along the way, Taako started to take notes.

“That it? Anything else to add, Chef Ango?”

Angus grinned hugely and reached for the bowl of breakfast Lup had slid across the table for him.

“It’s gotta have gummy worms on it, natch!”

Lup had to cover her mouth again, struggling to fight down the laughter that desperately wanted out. But she also didn’t want to look like she was laughing at Angus’ idea. Then he met her eyes and she lost it. He was doing this on purpose. Of course he was. He reached for an apple slice and dragged it through the sunflower butter before popping it into his mouth.

“Can we make that, Uncle Ko?”

Taako scrawled “Angus' first recipe” across the top of the card he’d taken notes on and popped it into the box they kept all their recipes in.

“We’ll talk come birthday time, my dude.” Then he looked at the other cards. “Now about that show, Lu. I’m thinking we do a pasta dish with some of these local mushrooms. Really kick it up a notch.”

* * *

 

The show went well, of course, with Lup and Taako wowing the crowds of Dark Elves who came to see them. Angus sat near the stage with a little hat in his lap to hold up and ask for tips. Several people came forward to toss a few gold into the hat and one young woman stepped up with her twin brother at her back. She was still looking at Lup and Taako even as she put gold into Angus’ hat and then she looked down at him.

“It’s so amazing, the things they could do with mushrooms, you know? We eat them all the time and I just never thought...”

Her brother leaned on her shoulder and grinned down at Angus.

“My sister is very excited by all this cooking, ja? Forgetting manners. I’m Brian, darling, and this is Ren.”

Angus tucked the coins into a small pouch he had for just that purpose and then smiled.

"My name's Angus. My Mama and my Uncle Ko are the ones that run the show. Did you wanna meet them? I bet you could if you waited. But they've gotta clean up first."

In that moment, Taako came over to check on Angus, stretching as he walked.

"How'd we do, bubbeleh?"

Angus bounced to his feet and held out the pouch. It jingled quite loudly and Taako took it, looking into it.

"Real good. And Mr Brian and Miss Ren wanted to meet you and Mama."

Ren blushed a bit and started to stammer out an apology.

"Really, we didn't want to bother you or..."

But Brian pushed her forward.

"What my sister is trying to say is that ve loved your show and she vould love it if you had pointers, ja? Any kind of tips so she could learn to cook like you and your sister."

Taako looked at Ren for a moment, considering. Then he smiled.

"Practice. And don't be afraid to try shit. Hey, Ango, what'd I tell you yesterday?"

Angus was scuffing one small shoe against the ground and he looked up.

"Gotta practice my knife skills because they're bad and I'm little."

Taako's ears flicked back.

"Not that part. No, the... the fuckin', look being a chef isn't about all the fancy shit, no matter what anybody says. And that includes me. It's about making food that you want to eat and making food that the people you're cooking for want to eat. It doesn't matter if you can make the best amuse bouche in the world if you don't like amuse bouche. Make what you like and make what makes you happy. And check out our cookbook. Ango's got the prices if you're interested."

Taako turned then and grabbed a cloth so he could go finish helping Lup clean up. Angus looked up at Ren and then shrugged just slightly.

"I dunno what Uncle Ko's talking about. He gave me a paper but I can't read yet."

In the end, Ren and Brian left with a copy of every cookbook Taako and Lup had written so far and Angus got to bring his very surprised mother the very full pouch of gold. 

* * *

 

With the show done and Taako relaxing in the wagon, Lup decided it was time to bring Angus into the city like she'd promised. She was mostly interested in seeing if she could find him a new pair of pants since he was rapidly outgrowing the ones he was wearing. She'd also promised him they would look for a bookstore.

"More 'specially one with the books with the pictures in them, Mama?"

"If we find somewhere with books, then I promise you'll get a new picture book, okay, little man?"

Angus nodded excitedly, peering in every window they passed. When Lup spotted a clothing store, she lifted him up.

"But before books, let's go get you some pants. And I'm thinking... maybe a new shirt for me. Thoughts?"

Angus tapped one small finger against his lips and then nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, you need a new shirt. This one smells like mush'ums."

"Mushrooms. And yeah, it absolutely does."

Lup laughed quietly as she carried him towards the section with clothing sized for a child. There were a lot of varieties to choose from, with different fabrics and all different colors. After some deliberation, she ended up getting more than just the one pair of pants. After all, there was a cute little hat that Angus looked adorable in and it had the added benefit of really showing off the points of his ears. Plus he needed a new jacket. And the show had done so well. So, she tossed in a fresh pair of boots that were too big. He could grow into those by the time they hit winter on the surface. She turned at one point and found him staring at a bright red robe that hung on a mannequin, a curious expression on his face.

"What's up, Ango?"

He popped his thumb into his mouth, something he had never done much, and reached up to tug on one ear.

"Don't like it. Makes my head feel funny."

Lup paused and went to pick him up.

"The robe does?"

When he nodded again, she wondered if maybe it was enchanted. Some protective spells could do that, especially if you didn't have any magical training. They would have to get on that before he got too much bigger. Letters first, then magic. With a sigh, she adjusted how he was balanced on her hip and picked up the bag of clothing.

"Alright, my little dude. Let's go find you some books!"


	6. Chapter 6

When the Reaper had arrived on that day in the Phandelver Mine, Barry Bluejeans had had three choices laid out before him: he could run back to the Starblaster, he could turn himself over, or he could hide himself somewhere on the plane of Abeir-Toril until the Reaper had stopped looking long enough that he could get back to the ship safely. The fear that gripped him, the fear that kept him from just going home, was the thought that the Reaper could tail him to the ship and find Lup and Angus there. It had never once escaped his mind that he had raised Angus from the dead. He knew perfectly well that if the Reaper found Angus, then their son would get a one-way ticket to the Astral Plane. And that wasn't something he was willing to allow. So of course, Barry couldn't go home. Not yet, not until it was safe. Hopefully, though, that wouldn't be long. Hopefully. 

It took months to get the Reaper off his trail again. Months that he spent finding every pocket of sufficiently powerful magic that he thought even stood a chance of masking his signature. Months that he worried about his family and wondered what they had made of his disappearance. Months where he could only periodically glimpse the silver ship from a distance. But then one day, the Reaper was just gone. And that day was the day that Barry went to return home. What he found was an empty ship. There were no signs of anyone. It was like the crew, his family, had disappeared off the face of the world. He found a carved duck in the doorway to Lucretia's room, he found yooker cards spread out on the table in the common area, he found a map covered in notes and symbols in Lup's tidy handwriting on the main deck. But he didn't find any people. The entire ship was empty. He floated through the kitchen, uncertain.

"Lup?"

Silence.

"Taako?"

Silence.

He took a moment to float through the common area again, looking at the cards spread across the table.

"Davenport?"

He heard footsteps and turned. Lucretia stood in the doorway with a white oak staff in her hands. The Bulwark Staff. That was the relic that she had made.

"Lucretia... Lucretia, what happened? Where is everybody? Where's Lup?"

Lucretia stared at him, her mouth open just slightly in shock.

"Barry? Barry, you're..."

His eyes flicked to the staff in her hands again.

"Where's the team, Lucretia? Where is everybody? What happened?" He sounded slightly more frantic, red sparks beginning to play over the edges of his spectral form. "Where's Lup? Where's Angus?"

He began to flicker and Lucretia raised the Bulwark Staff, shaping a shield around her.

"Barry, I need you to understand. I did this because of what we did to this world. You have to trust that I'm doing what needs to be done."

Red lightning arched off of him and when he spoke again, his voice echoed and hung in the air.

"Lucretia, _where is my wife?"_

He sounded desperate, frantic, terrified. Lucretia pulled further in on herself and then her shield began to expand.

"I don't know, Barry. I'm sorry."

There was another burst of lightning and Lucretia expanded her shield far enough to force Barry back off the Starblaster. As he hung in the air and watched the ship fly off, his form vibrated and shook. Lucretia didn't know where Lup was. Lucretia didn't know where Lup was. What could that even mean? And where was Angus? Lup had to be fine. Lup had to be alright and she had to be with Angus. They had to be fine. He silently chanted it, turning it into a mantra to pull himself back together. He had to stay stable and he had to find Lup and Angus. That was it. 

It wasn't until he was settled and calm and stable that he realized that import of what Lucretia had said and done. She had reclaimed her relic. She was undoing what they had done. But if she brought the relics back together... The Hunger... They would have to run again unless she made her barrier. Which was probably what she was going to do. Gods, but even then... If she made the barrier, that would destroy this world just as surely as the relics had. There were no good options here, unless he could find a way to stop Lucretia. But he had to find everyone else first. He had to find Lup.  

* * *

 

Angus woke screaming. He did that sometimes and Lup wished there was anything she could do to stop it. She would sit up with him, her arms around him until he stopped crying, but he could never explain what it was that had scared him so badly. It always seemed as though the terrors that haunted his nights would vanish the moment his eyes opened again leaving not even a trace behind. It worried Lup deeply, even more so because of the nights that she or Taako would wake up just the same with terrors neither of them could remember or describe swimming just below the darkness in their minds.  This time, Angus clung to Lup's shirt and sobbed brokenly. She held him on her lap, rocking him to try and soothe him enough that he could get back to sleep. 

"M-Mama?" He sniffed, wiping his small face on her shirt. "The fire won't hurt, right? The magic fire?"

The question startled her and she hugged him tighter.

"I promise that mine never will, Angus. And I won't let anyone else's hurt you either. No matter what happens."

She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. He wiggled closer, nodding a little.

"Not ever?"

"Not ever." She brushed his hair back again, trying to hide the concern on her face. "Was that what your nightmare was about, kiddo? Fire?"

He nodded a little, head pressed against her shoulder.

"Big fwoosh. Was scary."

She set him back on the bed beside her.

"It was just a dream. But how about you sleep here with me tonight, okay?"

He smiled at her and then snuggled down into her arms as she laid down again.

"Love you, Mama."

"Love you too, baby."

Still though, as Lup closed her eyes, she had to wonder where Angus had gotten the idea that someone would turn magical fire against him. She had always been careful about that, about making sure he never saw magic do anything that might scare him. At least not until he was older and she could explain. So where had this nightmare even come from?


	7. Chapter 7

Barry Bluejeans wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing here, why he had taken directions from a coin in his pocket, or what he was going to do to get himself something to eat. There had been a few scattered gold in the pocket of the jeans he'd found in the chest, but they hadn't lasted him. And, alright, he'd found a few odd jobs along the way but still, the coin kept insisting this was important and he needed to keep moving or he was going to miss _something_  and he'd run out of money. So, here he was walking into the town of Hill's Edge with no gold to his name, a rumbling stomach, and no idea what he was looking for. But at least he was where the coin said he should be. He walked towards the tavern in the center of the town, hands in the pockets of his denim jacket, wondering if maybe he could trade chores for a hot meal. Then he stopped short seeing a little boy of about six years standing in the square with a stack of flyers in his small hands.

“Sizzle It Up With Taako and Lup! One night only!”

He offered the pamphlet to any who passed, a grin on his face and his cap sitting askew over curly hair. Barry notes the slight points of his ears with curiosity. The coin had mentioned a half elf child. Not for the first time, he cursed himself for not giving him any names to work with before he’d gotten and given himself the worse scavenger hunt ever. But he wasn’t going to look the first clue he’d gotten in there mouth and so he walked up to the little boy.

“What uh... what’s Sizzle It Up?”

The little boy stared up at him, mouth just a little open. He adjusted his glasses and then held up a flyer.

“It’s a cooking show! My Mama and my Uncle Taako are the hosts and they make the best food ever.”

Barry smiled, skimming the flyer quickly. Then he folded it and tucked it into his pocket.

“Sounds like a good show, bud. How much does it cost?”

The boy’s grin brightened and Barry felt dizzy for a moment. Something about that expression was familiar, but not too familiar. It was there on the tip of his tongue, at the forefront of his mind. This boy looked just like... just like.... and it was gone again.

“It’s free and- Hey Mister, are you okay? You just went really pale and kinda wobbly.”

Barry scrubbed at his face, trying to figure out how to explain the static that swam inside his memory and the gaps that seemed to make up more of him than solid fact did. Instead, he gave the boy an uncertain smile.

“Just haven’t had much to eat. This uh... this sounds really good though. I might check it out.”

The boy looked stunned and then dropped his flyers on a nearby stand. The merchant started to protest but the boy ignored it and grabbed Barry’s hand.

“Come on. Mama always wants someone to try new stuff. I bet the chili’s almost done.” Then he paused. “My name’s Angus.”

“I’m Barry. It’s nice to meet you.”

They arrived in the camp about ten minutes later, with Angus still tugging Barry along. A blond elf with hair tied back in a braid looked up from skimming through a book and started laughing.

“Hey Lup, your kid found another one.”

Another elf, nearly identical to the first, looked up from stirring something thick in a heavy iron pot, probably the chili Angus had mentioned. That must be his mother. Lup. Again, it was like his skull tightened around his brain suddenly and Barry felt dizzy and sick. Lup stood, worry on her face, and glanced at Angus. He was still holding tight to Barry's hand and tugged him down to sit on a log.

"His name's Barry. I met him in the market and he's hungry."

"Grab a bowl, Ango." Lup at next to Barry, looking at him curiously. "How long since you last ate?"

He adjusted his glasses nervously, feeling distinctly odd. Did they just take in anyone they met who needed a meal? It sure seemed that way. Barry had to smile at that. They seemed like nice people. Then his smile vanished as he thought back, trying to find the answer to her question.

"You know, I don't uh... I don't remember."

Lup's ears flicked straight up. Angus handed Barry the bowl of chili and Lup reached for a pan that was sitting nearby with some cornbread. She cut a piece and set it on top.

"Eat up. And I'll pack you up some more for later, alright?"

Barry hesitated, spoon raised halfway to his lips.

"You... you don't have to do that. I can-"

Lup cut him off with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't. But I want to. So eat up. If you wanna feel better about it, stick around and help me set up for the show tonight. How's that sound?"

There was something about being around her that made him feel warm, light, home. But at the same time, when she smiled or said his name he felt dizzy and sick. It was uncomfortable and he never wanted to leave. But still, the coin had told him that he had to go to the town to find what he was looking for. So he would have to go back to town eventually. But for now, he would stay here with Lup and Taako and Angus and have something to eat. Maybe even stay for the show.

The next time Barry died and his lich form rose, he hovered in the air for a moment over his body and let realization dawn over him. He'd found them. Gods, he'd _found them_. And he'd left. He had found his wife and his son and his brother and he left. For a moment, he shook uncontrollably, the arcane energy that made up his spectral form volatile and raging against the injustice of the world. But he managed to pull himself back together. They were alive. They were together. They were alright. And if he could find them once, he could find them again. 

 

* * *

 

By the time Angus was seven, Lup and Taako had begun to teach him magic. The three of them would spend their evenings in camp with one of the adults cooking while the other sat with Angus and copied new cantrips into his spellbook, showing him how each one worked.

"Hey Ko, remember when we worked this one out?"

Lup was grinning, her umbrastaff pointed across the fire to where her mage hand spell held up her own spellbook. Angus watched her excitedly, grip tight on his small wand. Then he pointed it at a spoon sitting by where Taako was working on chopping vegetables into the stew. Taako laughed as a small blue hand appeared and grabbed the spoon, holding it in the air.

"Hell yeah, little dude. Yeah, I remember. Used to use it for all kinds of shit. Mostly grabbing shit other people didn't want us to grab."

Lup snorted at that and then looked down at her grinning son.

"Good job, kiddo. Now see if you can help stir with it. And don't use it to steal. At least not until you're good enough to not get caught. Got it?"

Angus looked up at his mother, startled.

"Mama, I wouldn't steal!" Then he paused, directing the mage hand to the stew pot to stir carefully. "At least... not from good people."

Taako snorted and pushed the last of the vegetables into the pot.

"Nice to know you've got a line there, kiddo. No stealing from good people. You're gonna grow up to be a real Fantasy Robin Hood, huh?"

Angus laughed at that, directing his small wand in a circle as he watched the vegetables in the pot get pushed around.

"No! I'm gonna be a detective like Caleb Cleveland. _Duh_."

Lup snorted, dismissing her own mage hand and dropping to sit on a log.

"Yeah, Taako. _Duh._  Haven't you been listening for the last like... three years?"

Taako snorted at that and reached for a jar with a spice blend in it.

"And for the record, cha'boy listens all the fuckin' time."

Angus giggled at that.

"I know, Uncle Ko, but pretending you don't is funny."

Taako turned to Lup, who was doubled over laughing.

"Are you hearing this, Lu? Are you? Are you hearing the sass I am getting from your boy?"

Lup managed to stifle her giggles for a moment.

"Where do you think he learned it, Koko?"

And then she collapsed into laughter again. It seemed like Angus was growing up so quickly some days and she wished she could bottle these days for later. These quiet days when it was just her and Taako and Angus and everything was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived in the town of Raven's Roost, Angus immediately ran towards the smell of sweets. Taako sighed, running after him while Lup had to stay with the wagon and get everything set up for the show. Taako found the boy standing in front of a small bakery with a human man standing beside him as they both looked through the window.

"I'd get... cookies!"

"Definitely a good choice. They make the best cookies I've ever had."

The man turned then, seeing Taako approaching, and smiled.

"Hail and well met! Let me guess, this little guy is yours?"

Taako relaxed when he saw the man's open face and Angus' clear delight in the things in the bakery window. Still, his ears were flicked back with moderate annoyance when he spoke.

"Yeah, Ango's my nephew. And he knows he's supposed to say something before he runs off in a new town."

Angus turned, scuffing his toe in the dirt.

"I just wanted to see where the good smells were coming from, Uncle Taako. And Mr. Magnus is really nice." Then Angus grinned brightly. "And I told him about your show."

Taako laughed and dug around in his belt pouch until he found a few gold and tossed them to Angus.

"Go get a cookie and then we're heading back before your Mom freaks." Then he turned to Magnus. "I'm Taako, by the way. You know, from TV?"

"Magnus Burnsides." Magnus held out his hand to shake. "Carpenter, mostly."

Taako shook his hand and then raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and how'd you get that scar on your eye from carpentry, my dude?"

Magnus touched a finger to the scar that cut down through his eyebrow and over his eye.

“I didn’t, that was... it was years ago.” For a moment, his eyes seemed distant. Then he shook his head. “So, what brings you to Ravens Roost? If you’re looking for a craftsman, I can definitely help you find the right person.”

Taako snorted and then gestured grandly, arms wide.

“Nah. Ever heard of Sizzle It Up with Taako and Lup, my man? That’s me and my sister. And we’re here, one night only.”

Angus came back out of the bakery then, a big smile on his face and a bag in his hand.

“I got one for you and one for Mama too. You gave me enough.” He already had chocolate smeared all over his face and a half-eaten cookie in his hand. “They’re really really good.”

Taako dug around in his pocket and handed Magnus a creased brochure.

“Here, that’s the show. We’re gonna be down below tonight.”

Magnus shoved it into his pocket and smiled cheerfully.

“That’s great. I’ll tell Jules, I bet she’ll love it. Thanks!” He turned then, headed towards the bakery himself. “It was nice to meet you both!”

Angus handed the bag of cookies to Taako and then reached for his hand.

"Come on, let's go! I wanna tell Mama about the cupcakes I saw. They had little happy faces on them." 

* * *

 

Angus was nearly eight years old when the strange man in the dark suit found him. He was playing near their camp, his Mama and Uncle Taako sitting by the fire making their plans for where they needed to go next. The air was suddenly torn asunder and a handsome man in a dark suit stepped out. He adjusted his tie and looked down at Angus.

"I've been looking for you for quite a while, Caleb McDonald."

Angus nearly dropped his small wand in surprise. Instead, he tightened his grip and pointed up at the stranger.

"Don't come any closer! I know magic!" Then he blinked. "Caleb... McDonald? Sir, I think you're confused. My name is Angus. And I don't even have a last name."

He lowered his wand just slightly as the man stopped.

"Angus," he repeated. Then he held his hands out and a heavy leather tome appeared in it. "I was so certain this time..."

While he flipped through it, Angus watched him curiously.

"How did you come out of the sky? What's your name? Who are you? Why are you looking for somebody named Caleb? Is he in trouble?"

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, still flipping through his book.

"My name is Kravitz and I am a Reaper in service of the Raven Queen. Do you know who that is?"

Angus shook his head.

"Nope. She sounds important though. What's a Reaper? And you didn't answer any of the other questions. Are you going to ignore them and pretend I didn't ask them so you don't have to answer them because that's not gonna work. Uncle Taako tries that one all the time, so I'm wise to that bullshit."

Kravitz lowered the book slightly, looking down at Angus.

"Are you old enough to say words like that?"

Angus crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mama said swearing is a skill and I should practice so I get good at it."

Kravitz couldn't really say much to that, so once again he focused on the book in his hands. Yes, there was certainly a situation here involving a Caleb McDonald, escaped soul, and associated of two liches. The question was, where were these liches and was Angus actually Caleb? Kravitz wasn't sure.

"Angus, who are you talking to over there?"

An elf walked out of the small camp lazily, hands in the pockets of his pants as he looked at Angus and Kravitz. Then his eyebrows went up and he looked a bit more interested. Angus rolled his eyes.

"His name's Kravitz, Uncle Taako."

Taako grinned slowly.

"Hail and well met, my dude." Taako held his hand out. "Looking for something?"

Angus made a face and Kravitz felt a blush rising in his cheeks. Was Taako flirting with him. That was certainly... unexpected.

"Ah, well. I..."

Angus grinned then, moving a bit closer to Taako even as he looked at Kravitz.

"Where'd your accent go, Sir?"

"It... I... Never mind. I... I was clearly mistaken and I should be... going."

Taako raised an eyebrow as the man practically fled back through his portal and it closed behind him.

"Damn, I was really hoping I was gonna get a date out of that one. He was cute." Then he looked down as Angus grabbed his hand. "So, what happened, short stack? What was that about?"

Angus shrugged.

"He thought I was somebody named Caleb who's in a lot of trouble."

They talked about it as they walked back to the camp and Angus ran to go help with the last of the chores before dinner. Taako dropped back onto a log by the fire and stretched out. 

"Hey Lu?"

"Yeah, Ko?"

Lup set a frying pan over the fire, letting the sausages fry, and then turned to glance at her brother.

"Ever heard of someone called the Raven Queen?"

She shrugged a little.

"I think she's a goddess. Why?"


	9. Chapter 9

 Lup stared up at the sign in front of her and then down at the map in her hands before turning back towards the wagon she'd hopped out of. She traced her finger along the path that had been marked out, along with their next planned stop for the show. They very much had not arrived in the Felicity Wildes. This didn't look anything like the Felicity Wildes.

"Hey Ko, I think we're fuckin' lost. Unless you meant for us to end up in some place called... Phandalin?"

Taako sat on the driver's bench of the wagon with the reins in his hand. Passing them over to the ten-year-old Angus, he jumped down to stand next to his sister.

"What the fuck are you talking about Lup? That should've been the right turn..."

The pair of them started bickering, the map pulled tight between them while they tried to set their path to rights. Angus sighed, watching them. They'd been arguing more lately, especially when they thought he wasn't listening. It wasn't that they didn't get along, it was that things had just become stressful. He knew money was tight with the show just as well as he knew from his mother's stories that neither of them wanted to go back to what life had been like before their small successes with Sizzle It Up. They would figure this out soon enough. He would just give them some space. He tucked his wand into his back pocket and jumped off the bench. They would cast Message to find him when it was time to go. He would go see what was up with this Phandalin place. 

It was a small town. That was the first thing Angus noticed as he walked through the streets alone. Not to say that the streets weren't full of people. They were tight with people going about their lives. There were children playing, people running their errands, even a few dogs and cats ran through the streets. Angus had his hands in the pockets of the light denim jacket his mother had gotten him for last Candlenights and he still wore every day even though it was a bit small. It was comfortable and it just felt right. As he turned a corner, he heard the sounds of three men arguing and was surprised to realize he recognized two of the voices. As they came into view, he smiled.

"Hello, Sirs! Magnus and Barry, right? I met you when I was a little boy. Well... I'm still a little boy, I guess."

Magnus looked surprised and then grinned, holding up a hand in greeting. Barry though just looked confused and stared at Angus.

"Hail and well met! You're... Angus, right? Taako's nephew?"

"Do... do I know you, kid?"

Barry sounded almost lost as he asked it and Angus very nearly took a step back. But... it had been years. Maybe he just didn't remember. Maybe he met a lot of people. Somehow though, it hurt and he wasn't sure why. The third member of their trio, a dwarf with flowers in his beard, looked up at Magnus and Barry and then over at Angus.

"Sorry, kid, but we're in the middle of some important business, so whatever you've got going on, we're not interested."

Magnus held up a hand.

"Merle, it's okay. I know Angus and he's just saying hi, right, buddy?"

Angus nodded.

"That's right, Sir. We got lost and ended up here by accident, I guess. Mama and Uncle Taako are back at the wagon figuring it out but I got bored."

Magnus nodded a little at that, and then he looked like he'd had a sudden idea.

"Hey, you know, that might just solve a problem we're having. They're wizards, right?"

Angus nodded a few times.

"Yeah, Mama specializes in evocation and Uncle Taako does transmutation."

Merle looked intrigued now and Barry a bit skeptical but like he was warming to the idea. Magnus leaned in, sounding even more eager now.

"Think they're up for some adventuring?"

 

* * *

 

When the door to the Rockseeker vault swung open, Lup suddenly felt dizzy. Black glass. The room was filled with black glass. Something in the center. Something burnt, destroyed, awful. A single hand upraised. A gauntlet. She closed her eyes against the next wave of dizziness as she stared at that gauntlet. Whatever it was, it wasn't effecting Taako. Or Magnus. Or Merle. And Barry was staring at it like... like it had personally wronged him somehow. Maybe he knew why looking at this gauntlet was making her feel sick. Maybe he had the answers.

And then Gundren took it. Barry argued. Killian argued. Lup leaned heavily against Taako and said nothing. She wanted to get out of this cave, out of this town. She held the umbrastaff in a white-knuckled grip. She wanted to go back to Angus and get out of here. Pretend they had never even heard of a town called Phandalin.

It was stupid, really. Just one man who hated orcs with a magical artifact that he couldn't control. Killian, Taako, Magnus, Merle, Lup, they had all survived. But Barry had run ahead. He had known something. He had to. He had tried so hard to get people to leave. And now the town was so much black glass. Lup kept her eyes closed and tried now to look down. The sight of it made her sick. And then she heard a sound and looked up. Angus was running towards her, his eyes wide and soot streaked across his face. He was shaking and there were tears in his eyes. His boots slipped on the smooth surface of the glass and he nearly stumbled just a few feet away from her.

"Mama?"

Lup dropped to her knees and hugged her son tightly. How close had he been? How close had she come to losing him to that fire? Just like his nightmares. The others were talking behind her, something about needing to go somewhere and a job and a woman they needed to meet. Lup didn't care right now. Maybe later she would be able to bring herself to care but right now all she knew was that they had failed this place and somehow she was certain this was her fault. All she could do was hold her son and promise that this would never happen again.


	10. Chapter 10

 Lup still wasn't feeling right as they flew up into the moonbase. She ignored Magnus and Merle and their antics for now, instead leaning her head on Taako's shoulder and running her fingers through Angus' hair. He was quiet too, small form pressed against her side. They had had to jam into the glass sphere tightly and she kept an arm around him as they got higher and farther away from the surface of the world. Angus was still crying softly, his glasses tucked safely into a pocket and his face pressed into the soft fabric of her shirt. Today had been too much, too close, and it wasn't looking like it was going to get any better from here. 

Soon they landed and the hatch on the side of the glass sphere opened again. A young human man met them with a friendly smile on his face and his hand held out. Lup noticed distantly that he had the same metal bracer on his forearm that Killian had. Maybe it was some sort of moon uniform. She jumped down out of the sphere and Angus jumped down after her, immediately grabbing her hand again. It would be a while before he was alright leaving her side. She was... alright with that, honestly.

As they walked down the halls, she just kept thinking back to that final moment when fire she didn't control was swirling over her head. She had seen Barry running towards the flames that Gundren was becoming. She had seen him running towards the people who he was trying to save. And what did he get for it? He died. That was it. Taako was quiet as well, walking close to her side. Magnus was saying something, but Lup tuned it out. How could he be so cheerful? They'd just destroyed a town full of people. And Barry had died. 

They stepped into a large room, walking towards a woman who stood high on a dais with a white oak staff held in one hand. She was clad all in blue, her posture regal and her eyes strangely sad as she watched them approached. Then her whole demeanor changed and she looked happy, maybe even a bit proud. And relieved? Killian stepped forward, glancing over at Taako who held the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet almost lazily.

"We got it, Madam Director." Then she gestured at the group standing around. "They did most of it. And... Director, they could handle it without succumbing to the thrall."

The Director nodded once, a smile on her face. Then she gestured towards the side.

"Davenport, if you could?"

A gnomish man wheeled a large metal sphere out and opened it before bowing to the Director.

"Davenport."

Lup looked at him oddly when he said his name and then looked over at Taako. Her brother seemed confused but not in the same way she was. That had seemed off. Then Taako stepped forward and set the gauntlet inside.

"So, that thing is going to get fuckin' destroyed now, right? Because cha'boy is not about that thing's continued existence."

The Director nodded.

"That is the plan." Taako dropped the gauntlet in and then stepped back. "And I would like to hire you to potentially retrieve more such artifacts so that I can facilitate their destruction. You would, of course, be duly compensated and given quarters here."

She looked the group over, clearly waiting for a response. Lup looked down. There were more of those things? Her chest felt tight and she looked up.

"I'm in, as long as Angus can stay here. If there's more of those things... I don't want to risk him getting hurt."

Angus pulled away a little, scrubbing at his face. He was trying to get the soot off and ended up smearing it around instead.

"Mama, you're not gonna leave right? You won't leave me here?"

Lup hugged him tightly. 

"Never. But if I'm hunting those things, I want to know you've got somewhere safe to go."

The Director nodded.

"I'm sure we can make arrangements. We can probably even arrange for library access. How does that sound?"

Angus perked up a bit and Lup smiled.

"Then I'm in. Right, Ko?"

Taako's ears were flicked back, his arms crossed over his chest, but then he nodded.

"Fine, sure, whatever. We'll do your world-saving gig or whatever. Do we get paid?" 

* * *

 

The five of them were set up in a dormitory with a small side room that could be Angus' room. He'd never had his own room before, having grown up in the wagon. It was distinctly odd and he wasn't entirely sure he liked it. They'd gone back for their things and Angus was humming to himself as he carefully arranged his things on the small shelf he'd been given. He had a bed, a desk, and a bookshelf now. All far more than he was used to. And for the first time in his young life, his mother and uncle weren't right there in the same room. He would have to set up a nightlight or something, just until he was used to it. Or maybe Magnus and Merle wouldn't question it too much if they found him asleep in their room sometimes. He wasn't convinced though. Which was a problem, since the nightmares were bound to come back after a day like today. 

That thought drove all the other worries out of his mind and Angus dropped his glasses on his new desk before curling up on the new bed and beginning to cry. His pillow was well soaked through when the door opened again and he scrubbed at his face, trying to hide the tear trails. Then his mother strode across the room without saying a word and sat next to him, hugging him tightly. Her ears were pinned back and her eyes were just as red. It had been a bad day for both of them. 

"Mama?"

Lup made a soft sound, just enough to let him know she'd heard, as she brushed his hair back from his face.

"You're really gonna go find more of those?"

They'd both drank the ichor from the voidfish, they both remembered the Relic Wars now. Or at least, Lup remembered it and Angus was beginning to learn about it. Lup squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and Angus wondered if she was thinking about everything that had happened. 

"Yeah, Ango. I am. Is that okay with you?"

He nodded a little and closed his eyes, leaning against her side.

"I liked Mr. Barry."

She gave him another squeeze of a hug.

"I did too."

He sniffed a little.

"Promise you'll always come home?"

She leaned down to kiss her son's forehead.

"I promise. No matter what happens, I'll always find a way to come home to you. No matter where I go or what I go after, you best believe I'll be back soon."


	11. Chapter 11

When they got their first mission, Lup was relieved to find out it was just a fetch quest. That was perfect. Nice and safe. Just the kind of thing she could bring Angus along for. He had been anxious since they had first arrived on the moon, and she wanted to find a way to reassure him. So when she and the boys had piled into a transport sphere, Angus had been right there with them. Sure, he was under orders not to even think about the Grand Relic they were supposed to pick up, but still. They’d arrived in town after some errors. They’d timed the brakes wrong and landed in a swamp, leaving Magnus mucky, Taako’s boots lost for all eternity, Merle a swamp monster, Lup trying to wring muck out of her umbrastaff, and Angus as the only one of them smart enough to keep moving and keep his steps light as they’d made it through the swamp. Even still, he’d somehow managed to get mud smeared across his face. Lup didn’t know how, but she’d long since given up on that. Kids just got dirty and it was a mystery how sometimes. Like now.

After getting cleaned up with some help from Tom Bodett, they’d gotten themselves on the train and into a passenger car to try and relax. Just a nice train ride. That was all. A perfectly safe train ride. Angus sat by the window, staring out at the countryside they passed through. He had his hands pressed to the glass.

“Mama, look!”

They would be skirting the very edge of the Felicity Wildes and Angus pointed at some sort of creature hovering over the trees. With wings like a bat’s and a long thin tail attached to the body of something larger, heavier than should have been able to fly like that, Lup was certain she was looking at some sort of Chimera.

“Holy shit. Hope I never need to go there.”

They watched the creature shoot a gout of flame into the air and then Angus turned away from the window to lean against Lup.

"Me too. That looks scary."

He pulled out a book, nestled against her to read, and she put an arm around him. The gentle rocking of the train car was threatening to lull her to sleep. After a bit, Angus' book slipped from his hand and into her lap as his eyes closed. He was fast asleep. 

* * *

 The ride was uneventful for quite some time, with Taako, Magnus, and Merle playing cards around a small table while Lup and Angus napped. At least it was until the scream echoed through the cars. Angus shot up, eyes wide and hand reaching for his small wand. Lup sat up as well, hand instinctively closing around the umbrastaff that rested at her side. The boys around their table all reached for weapons they weren't carrying. And then, before any of them could do anything else, Angus was off like a shot headed towards the scream. The rest of them took off after him, Lup in the lead.

"Angus! Get back here!"

He looked back over his shoulder just before skidding to a stop at the door to another car.

"Someone needs help, Mama. I can help."

She hesitated but caught up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You absolutely can, kiddo. But don't go running off without me, okay?"

He sighed quietly but reached for her hand as they kept walking. 

"Sorry, Mama. I won't do it again. I just..."

Lup smiled.

"I know, you wanted to help. And that's not bad, Ango. You're a good kid. Just don't scare the shit out of me like that. That's all."

Angus started to laugh at that, but the sound died as he looked up again. Graham and Jess were standing over someone laying on the ground, someone with no head. Lup paused, looking back and forth between her son and the corpse on the floor. Angus had a tendency to get himself into things, but this was something entirely new, even for him. He moved closer to Lup and she put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Mama, that's the conductor, isn't it?" He took a breath and looked up at her, eyes wide. "They took his hands. Why did they take his-" He cut himself off with a gasp and tugged on her sleeve. "The safe! The safe in the caboose!"

Lup stared at him for a long moment and then her ears flicked straight up as she realized what her clever son meant. She turned back to see where the others were and found that Magnus had followed them.

"Caboose?"

He looked down at Angus, confusion written across his face. Angus nodded but Lup was the one that explained.

"The safe in the caboose, Maggie. The one only the crew can open. Remember?"

Magnus went pale and turned running towards the caboose. Lup, Angus, Merle, and Taako were hot on his heels in a breath.

 

* * *

 

When they got to the caboose, Magnus looked around. It was quiet, the only sound was the sound of the train moving over the tracks and the sound of their feet on the wooden floor. He looked back at Angus and shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, little man. It made sense, but there's nothing here."  
  
Angus spun around in a circle. This wasn't right. It was the caboose but it wasn't right. There was the vault, there was the rest of the luggage. It was all just like it should have been, but it didn't feel right. He shook his head and then sighed.   
  
"I guess I was wrong. Sorry, Sir."  
  
Lup was frowning as well and Angus looked up at his mother as she shook her head like she was trying to clear something away. Then she turned to Taako.   
  
"Ko, does this shit feel like a demi-plane to you?" She gestured around, umbrastaff in hand. "Because it doesn't feel right to me."  
  
Taako paused, pulling his own wand from a pocket. He held it out and rattled off the words to a spell, his eyes glowing faintly blue as he looked around.  
  
"Magic everywhere. Equal levels of it too... I think you're onto something, Lu."

* * *

 

If there was one thing Jenkins knew well, it was necromancy. And he was absolutely certain that the little boy running around on the train was not what one would call traditionally alive. It was curious, but not his problem. Not with his constructs already opening the vault for him. Not with the treasures that were within very nearly in his grasp. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was something to be learned here. After all, everyone could tell that his constructs were just that, but that little boy had looked quite like a normal half-elf with curly hair and glasses. Perhaps he could learn something from this opportunity if he was creative. A slow smile crossed his face just before a figure suddenly slammed through the open door to the caboose. Jenkins snapped his head up, wand raised, and found himself facing the elven woman from before with her umbrella raised and a grin on her face.   
  
"Surprise, bitch."


	12. Chapter 12

 On the next mission, Angus was left behind. Things in Goldcliff had seemed too tense for Lup to be willing to put her son in the line of fire. But that left him at loose ends, wandering around the campus of the Bureau of Balance. The moon, Angus had realized, was extremely boring for a little boy with no one to play with. He kicked at the ground, wandering aimlessly. There wasn't much up here, really. There were a few trees though, trees that he could try to climb. They wouldn't mind that and he could maybe find a place to sit and practice his spells out of the way while Mom and Uncle Taako were gone. 

Angus picked a tree at random and started scrambling up it as best as he could. It wasn't too hard to climb, with a few useful branches once he'd gotten himself up into the lowest. Halfway up, with one leg hanging and one arm reaching for the next handhold, he fell. Blindly, Angus grabbed for anything he could use to pull himself back up, to check his fall. Instead, he swiped his palm down the bark of the trunk just before he hit the grass with a thud. And then the grass began to split open. Angus looked around frantically as the gap widened, checking the quad to make sure no one else had seen what was happening. Slowly, a silver ship rose from the shadowy depths of the base. His eyes got wider and wider as he stared at it, trying to figure out what he was looking at. He looked around again and then pulled out his wand. If there was a way to open this up, there had to be a way to close it. And he could cast light. Those two facts put together meant that he could explore this ship without getting caught. Grinning, he searched around until he found the concealed control panel and pushed the lever to close it. As the ship sank back under the surface of the moon base, Angus ran up the gangplank. He had a mystery and there wasn't a moment to waste.

Darkness enveloped him and Angus held up his wand, quietly casting light. The beam bounced off the silvery metal of the ship as Angus walked onto the deck and began to explore. As he walked around in near silence, he kicked something that skittered across the deck and banged off the rail. Shining his light on it, Angus blinked. A duck? He padded over and scooped it up, looking over the wooden duck. It was plain, unpainted, but carved to look like it had glasses and it looked like someone had chewed on it. Still, he turned it over in his hands. It felt... familiar. He shoved it into his belt, wiggling it around until he stayed, and then kept walking around. There was a table here with a map laid out on it, one covered in black circles and red X's. It didn't make much sense to him. Even still, he made a note of it to come back if he needed something like it. Then he turned and walked deeper into the ship.

There were so many things here, most of them questions. A game of cards left unfinished, another wooden duck abandoned in a corridor, a red jacket left hanging over a chair. It was all so unusual, and it was starting to give Angus a headache. And then he walked into one of the small rooms, the door opening with a whoosh of air, and found himself looking at a bedroom. There was a small desk, a closet with clothes, a bed, another jacket hanging over a chair. This one was different from the red one in the kitchen though. He picked up the denim jacket, running a finger over the odd circular patch on the upper sleeve. It was a dark blue with colored circles around the outside and he couldn't read what was written in the center. Angus set his wand down on the desk and picked the jacket up. Then he pulled it on. It was far too big for him, his hands completely hidden in the sleeves, but it smelled right in a way he couldn't explain. His head was pounding now and he leaned against the desk. Something was wrong here and he didn't know what it was.

Angus grabbed his wand and turned to head back out of the room. It wasn't until he was back in the corridor that he realized he was still wearing the jacket. Starting to turn, Angus paused and instead, rolled up the sleeves. He was going to keep it. Maybe hide it from the Director, but still. He was going to keep it. Turning, he headed back down the way he'd come. He could hear a noise now, almost like a hum, and it sounded like it was coming from the deck. 

A gasp of amazement escaped his lips this time when he stepped out onto the deck. Angus didn't need a light to see, not with the running lights of the ship slowly coming to life and the strange circular piece of machinery at one end humming loudly. It was almost like it was a living thing calling out to him, almost like it knew him. But that was ridiculous. Angus walked up and pressed his hand against the metal, surprised to feel it vibrating and warm.

"This must be the engine?" He muttered it to himself, looking all around. "A ship like this has to have an engine. There's no sails and just magic propulsion would be inefficient. I wonder what it runs on..."

There were so many possibilities, so many questions in front of him. But suddenly Angus realized he had a bigger question. Turning, he stared at the control panel just beyond the ship, the one that would bring him back to the surface of the moon base. How was he going to get back out of here without getting caught?


	13. Chapter 13

 Alright, Angus thought, he had options if he was going to get back out of this hangar. He could wait until after dark, which shouldn't be too long with all of the things he had to explore, or he could try and find an alternate exit. After all, the entrance he'd taken was large enough to move the ship in and out of. Logic said there should be another route, one that would allow for whoever had hidden this ship to move around in here without being seen. Unless of course they had used magic to move in and out. 

That thought pulled him up short and Angus realized he needed to explore the space around this ship more instead of just exploring inside the ship. He could look at it more later, once he knew how he was going to get back out. 

Angus jogged down the gangplank, casting his light around as he searched for anything else that might be in here. A door, more controls, anything. But there was nothing. Just the one control panel and the silver ship. Which meant Angus would have to stay down here until it was late enough that no one would be on the quad. Well, he could sleep on one of the beds and set a spell to wake him up a few hours after midnight. That should work. He just had to hope that his mom wouldn't be home before then. If she was, things were going to get very interesting on the moon base. 

He headed back onto the ship, intent on exploring for a little while longer before he tried to go to sleep. None of the doors were labeled, each one contained a mystery behind it. It was a lot for a little boy who liked puzzles. First thing was first though, he needed something to take notes on.

After a bit of searching, he found a room full of long workbenches against the walls and one in the center of the room. There were tools he recognized from Leon's workroom and from his science books, instruments that would let someone measure and explore. That room had notebooks stacked off to one side and he pulled one down. It was full of calculations, math far beyond what he knew how to do. There were diagrams and scribbled formulae. And some of it was unreadable and looked like it had been smudged out. Shaking his head, he set that one back into place and kept searching until he found a small notepad that was mostly empty. Pulling out a stool, he sat at the workbench, hunched in his oversized denim jacket, and began to take notes.

Chewing on the end of a pencil, he considered what he knew so far. A silver ship hidden on the moon base. That implied that the Director must know about it. Based on the fact that there were bedrooms, multiple people had lived here. He couldn't be sure of the number, but it couldn't be too many. Less than ten, certainly. But enough that it warranted several bedrooms. He couldn't be sure exactly how many people had been on board since at least one of the rooms looked like multiple people lived there. And what was he in now? A laboratory? A workshop? He wasn't sure. One of the two. Possibly both. and there was a kitchen. He tucked the notebook into the inside pocket of the jacket and got up. He needed to find the captain's cabin and see what he could find there. That room might have more answers.

He headed to the aft of the ship, looking around for a room with a desk and charts. That's what he was expecting and that was almost what he found. There was a desk, positively covered in maps of Abeir-Toril with notes scattered across them. Some of them were neat, in an exacting and precise hand. Some were smudged far beyond the point of illegible. He dropped into the seat, startled to find that it put him high above the desk. It had to be sized for a gnome or a dwarf. Another note for his notebook. Looking around the small cabin, he noted model ships on almost every shelf, mixed in among books of engineering. That only furthered his belief that whoever the captain of this ship had been, they were precise and intelligent. They probably served double duty as the ship's engineer. He scribbled down a few more notes and then began to look through the drawers, trying to find a log. Captains kept logs in all of his adventure books. There had to be one.

So when he'd gone through every single drawer of the desk and all the books on the shelf and hadn't found a captain's log, Angus started to wonder. Was this another clue? He jotted it down and slid back off the chair. There probably wasn't any food left in the kitchen, at least nothing he would want to eat. Especially since he had no idea how long this thing had been down here. Stretching, Angus decided it was probably time to go find himself someplace to sleep, at least for a while. His mind went to the room where he'd found the denim jacket he was still wearing and he headed in that direction. He could explore it a little more and then tuck himself in. Maybe there would even be some books worth reading.

A few minutes later, with an alarm spell set to wake him up in the dark of the night when no one else should be on the quad and with a well worn old detective novel in his hands, Angus was snuggled down against the pillows to read until sleep took him. Something about the way the blankets smelled each time he shifted caught him and something about how soft it was against his skin and how warm felt indescribably right. It was almost like the nights when he'd been little on the wagon and he'd slept beside his mother instead of in his own little bed, which meant it was only a few sentences before the book fell from his fingers and he was asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

 It was drawing close to Candlenights and Angus still didn't know why there was a silver ship concealed in the heart of the moon base. He had continued to explore it, though, periodically secreting things out and into his small room. A model ship sat behind a few books on his small shelf, the jacket was buried at the back of his closet, a new blanket of a bright red lay on his bed. That one he had explained as coming from the Fantasy Costco, since he did have an allowance. There were even several notebooks from the ship-board lab tucked in among his own notebooks in the drawers of his desk. He didn't understand the mathematics in them, sure, but some of them had arcane diagrams that he was working through and spells that he'd started transcribing into his own spellbook. 

He hadn't yet told his mother though, or Uncle Taako. He wasn't sure how to explain it. The whole idea of a secret ship inside the moon base was so wild, so out there, and the things he brought back were so confusing at times. He didn't know how to explain it to them, even if he was ready to. Instead, he just kept taking notes and planned to tell them about it once he knew more.

Those thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind today as he walked through the Fantasy Costco with Mom and Uncle Taako, a basket in his arms. Today, they were shopping for the Candlenights party they would be hosting with Magnus and Merle for the rest of the employees at the Bureau. Taako walked backwards down the aisle, grabbing ingredients and tossing them into the basket.

"So I'm thinking lavender macarons for everybody this year. How's that sound, bubbuleh?"

Angus nodded excitedly and then reached to grab a bag of chocolate chips.

"I'm gonna make chocolate chip cookies." Then he stopped, looking at the other chip options. "With cinnamon chips!"

Lup grinned and reached out to ruffle his hair.

"Hell yeah, sounds great. Just make sure you add a little nutmeg to the dough to cut the cinnamon."

Angus considered that and then turned back towards where the jars of spices were.

"Have we got nutmeg at home?"

"Grab some," Taako called back as he reached for a bottle of lavender extract. "And grab some star anise. Cha'boy's almost out."

The little boy studied the shelf for a moment and then grabbed both jars and popped them into his basket. Then he ran to catch up with the rest of his family. 

* * *

The party itself wasn't something Angus was particularly interested in, especially not with all of the people filling their rooms. He retreated into his own small room and closed the door, intent on reading the next chapter of the newest Caleb Cleveland novel. There was a stone of farspeech sitting on the bed beside him if anyone needed him and otherwise he was going to read and maybe eat some of the macarons that Uncle Taako had left for him. 

He was halfway through the chapter when Lup pushed the door open. Angus looked up at his mother and slid his bit of ribbon bookmark back into place. She had a worried look on her face as she came to sit next to him.

"What's wrong, Mom? Did something happen?"

He put the book down, the worry on his face mirroring hers. She put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him against her.

"We've got a mission. Remember Lucas Miller?"

Angus made a face and Lup snorted a laugh. 

"He doesn't know what ethics are. Or the scientific method."

"Yup, you remember him alright. Anyway, apparently he also doesn't remember that we're not supposed to play with the potentially world-destroying relics and he's been hiding one for a while. We're going to go pick it up before he turns the entire world into crystal."

Angus sat up straighter, shock on his face.

"Before he does what?!"

"Don't worry about it. Me and the boys are gonna handle that whole sitch and I'm pretty sure the Director's got something she wants you to help with. Grab your stone of farspeech and let's go."

She reached for the stone, stopping when she saw the carved wooden duck next to it. She picked that up, looking at it oddly for a long moment.

"Where'd you get this?"

Angus grabbed his stone, shoved it into his pocket, and then reached for the duck.

"From Magnus. Isn't it cool?"

She still looked at it oddly but then shook it off, setting the duck back down.

"Yeah, super cool... Come on, let's rock and roll."

* * *

Angus sat at a table, books scattered all around him. Each was open as he worked his way through maps of the Miller Laboratory and notes on the various projects that were happening there, at least based on what they had informed the Bureau of. The whole while, the Director did her best to help, bringing him more information. She started to set a glass of milk down at one point and stopped, shaking her head a little.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. You probably can't drink milk, can you?"

Angus looked up at her, confusion plain on his face.

"No, Ma'am. I can drink milk just fine. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"I had thought..." She trailed off and then shook her head a bit. "Of course, I must have... My mistake. Here, we can take one last look at the map. I think this is the best course, assuming the tourmaline hasn't spread any farther."

She sat opposite him at the table and set the glass of milk in front of him, periodically glancing at the stone of farspeech set between them. If the Reclaimers needed help, if they needed any sort of guidance, they would call in. If anything went wrong... But until then, all she and Angus could really do was wait and plan and hope. 


	15. Chapter 15

 When his mom got back from the lab, she was oddly quiet. Uncle Taako, on the other hand, was even more talkative, perhaps making up for his twin's silence. Angus wasn't sure what was happening, but he noticed it. Especially when he was spending so much time in the kitchens while Uncle Taako went through elaborate dessert recipes and talked about the guy they'd fought.

He didn't mention that the guy who's number he was trying to get was Death until Magnus finally brought it up over dinner one night.

"And he kept trying to say something about Lup, right?" Merle had said that, leaning over the table to look down at her. "What was that?"

Angus looked down the table as well, watching his mom push her dinner around the plate. Then she looked up, a slight frown on her face and her expressive ears flicked back.

"What'd he say, Mom?"

She stirred her vegetables a bit more and then sighed.

"We don't know, Ango. That's the thing."

Magnus nodded in agreement, the expression on his face thoughtful.

"It was like when we first met Killian." He looked at Angus. "You weren't there for that but..."

Angus shook his head.

"I remember, when we were coming up to the base the first time and everything was all fuzzy and it hurt."

Everyone else at the table look down at the little boy oddly. Finally, it was his mom that responded.

"It... hurt?" Her ears flicked back and Angus suddenly felt a hot blush rising in his cheeks. "Angus..."

That was when he realized something. The others had just be confused and disoriented. He had been the only one who had felt pain. And in that realization, he very nearly forgot what had started the conversation in the first place. 

* * *

  
A few hours later, though, Angus was back in his hiding place on the silver ship with his own notes about what was happening. That was when he remembered everything that had passed at dinner. Death himself had called Angus' mom something but no one had been able to understand it? Like Voidfish static. But that didn't make sense, they were inoculated. The Voidfish shouldn't be able to affect them anymore, right?

He pulled down his notebook, padding into the workshop on the ship. He liked coming here and pacing around as he thought things through. Now that he knew the ways in and out without getting caught, it was relaxing. It helped him focus. And now he needed that as he started taking notes. There had to be... There had to be.... Something else that could cause a person to forget, something else that could alter memories like the Voidfish did. And didn't work on the dead? Did that make sense? It seemed to. He jotted it down in the notebook and skimmed through his notes again. 

That was when his eyebrows snapped up. Someone else could alter memories and was hiding something about his mom. Could that someone be the Red Robes? It made a certain amount of sense. After all, she had always had the umbra staff, as long as he could remember and that was clearly a magical artifact almost of the same power level as the Grand Relics. It just didn't have the thrall. So maybe... maybe that was somehow related? Maybe there was a second Voidfish, but one in the hands of the Red Robes.

He jotted the note down in his little notebook and looked up at the whiteboard that ran the length of one wall. A few markers were scattered on a table and he grabbed on up. He could take more notes here, connect things. There was already some writing there already. Some of it looked familiar in a way he couldn't play, neat and tidy like his mother's handwriting but that didn't make any sense. She didn't know about the ship. Right? There was a second hand too, a messy one that was scrawled in larger letters. He didn't recognize that handwriting. He couldn't really read it either. Well, he could just save that.

Carefully, Angus drew a line to separate those notes from his own and began to jot down everything he knew in a way he could see it all out. There was so much and yet so little at the same time. This ship was clearly something important, he just wasn't sure what. And there was so much that was right at the tip of his tongue and making his head feel funny. Maybe... maybe that had to do with what he'd thought before. Maybe the Red Robes really did have a second Voidfish.

No sooner had Angus thought that than his alarm spell triggered. Time to go. He jammed his notebook into the pocket of that oversized denim jacket and ran for the exit. He had to get back to his room before his mom got up and started worrying.

* * *

  
Angus sat in the grass while Lup demonstrated another spell in front of him. They hadn't had a lot of time lately for one on one lessons like this. The Reclaimers were having to spend more and more time in training, enough time that Lup was spending every moment she got outside of that training with her son. 

"Okay, did you get that, Ango?"

Angus tilted his head to the side, mouthing the verbal component. Then he raised his wand and pointed. A moment later, a blue spectral hand hovered in the air, mostly correctly formed.

"How's that, Mom?"

Lup examined it, nodding slightly.

"Almost got it right first try."

She knelt next to him and gestured the spell again, her own mage hand taking shape in the air. Unlike Angus' blue one, Lup's was red and almost seemed to crackle with flames. Angus was certain, sometimes, that he could see bones underneath the glove. But that was ridiculous. Mage hands didn't have bones. He watched her carefully and tried the spell again. This time, it popped into being with all of it's fingers in the right place. Lup grinned brightly and hugged him tightly.

"That's my magic boy." She kissed the top of her son's head. "Think you've got a few more spell slots in you? Because I bet you're ready for feather fall."

Angus gasped, excitement lighting up his features.

"Really?"

She ruffled his hair.

"Natch, little man." Then she paused, ears flicking back slightly. "That reminds me... Have you decided what you want to do for your birthday? It's not every day my little guy turns eleven."


	16. Chapter 16

 Angus knew his Mom and Uncle Taako had gone down to the surface to sort out their plans for his birthday and they wouldn't be back until late, or maybe even the next day. That had left him with ample time to work on solving a puzzle he'd encountered. Asking further questions about the Red Robes had resulted in an important piece of information that they and the other Reclaimers had neglected to mention. They'd met the Red Robe again in Miller's lab. 

He pulled the oversized denim jacket on, deciding he would want it for extra warmth, and then made his way to the hangar where the cannons were fired from. Either, he would steal one or he would talk to Avi about maybe getting a ride to the surface. He was more than capable of handling a little lie if he needed to, and one that wouldn't even need to include his family.

Creeping into the hangar, Angus looked around. There was Avi, seated by one of the big cannons with a flask in his hand. Angus considered for a moment and then skipped up to him, the very image of innocence.

"Hello, Sir!"

Avi looked up, nearly fumbling his flask in his haste to hide it away. 

"Hey there, kid. What's up?"

Angus gave him a bright smile, hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

"I was wondering if you could help me with a surprise, Sir. It's my birthday really soon and I wanted to bake some cookies for my mom and Uncle Taako. Because I'm gonna be eleven and that means I'm not a kid. I'm an almost-teenager. But I can't find the super secret special ingredients up here. So could you maybe send me down to the surface?"

Avi hesitated for a long moment. Then he looked Angus over and whistled slowly.

"Have you got permission?"

Angus shook his head but smiled.

"No, Sir! But it's a surprise, so I was sort of hoping it could be a secret."

Silence hung in the hangar for a long moment while Angus gave Avi his absolutely best innocent boy smiled. Then Avi glanced towards the door and then the cannon. After a moment, he nodded.

"Alright, sure. Here, lemme give you my stone number so you can call me for a ride home, alright?" Avi gestured towards the cannon ball in front of him and then opened the door. "Hop in and make sure you buckle up. Safety first, alright?"

Angus did as he was told, double checking the safety straps before he nodded.

"Got it, Sir! Thanks again!"

* * *

Angus was climbing out of the sphere before he realized he didn't actually have much of a plan for finding the Red Robe. There was a forest in front of him, though, and he decided to head that way before coming up with something. The sphere raised back up into the air and he nodded. All according to plan. In so much as there was a plan, anyway. The next steps really depended on the Red Robe.

Sitting under a tree, Angus examined one of the spells he'd found on the silver ship. It hadn't made perfect sense since it looked like a lot of the targeting mechanism of the spell was fuzzed out, but this should allow him to locate a target. He'd spent a while reworking the math and now he was reasonably confident he could use this spell to figure out where the Red Robe was. And if that worked, he could use it to find other things. Maybe the Grand Relics, even. 

Once he was sure he'd memorized the verbal and somatic components, he tucked his spellbook back into his jacket pocket and stood. He held out his wand and began the casting, focusing on the Red Robe Lich. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too far. Hopefully, Angus was about to get his answers. An awareness grew in his mind as the spell took hold. Direction and some idea of distance. Tucking his wand back in his pocket, he took a few steps. It was still there, the direction shifting as he did and the distance slowly becoming more and more sure.

It wasn't far at all. Maybe an hour away.

He turned and started walking. He would have to be fast and he would have to hope the Red Robe didn't flee.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Angus blinked, realizing the spell was suddenly changing. The direction was the same, sure, but the distance was much, much closer. The Red Robe must know he was here then. Angus swallowed hard, pulling his wand out and holding it as tightly as he could. If the Red Robe meant to turn this into a fight, he would find out that Angus wasn't the average ten year old when it came to spellwork. 

A few minutes more and he could see a red glow through the trees. The Red Robe floated out past the bushes and looked at him from within it's shadowy hood. Angus took a deep breath and looked up at him, wand held tight.

"I'm here for answers."

He expected the echoing ominous voice Magnus had spoken about. He'd expected to be scared. Instead, he felt a distant sense of comfort that he couldn't quite place. Almost like... almost like being with his mom. The lich was quiet for a long moment before he spoke.

"Where... where did you get my jacket?"

Angus looked down at the oversized denim jacket he was wearing, reaching to touch the patch he couldn't read. Then he looked up at lich again.

"I found it. What do you know about my mom?"

The lich floated lower, reaching to adjust glasses out of habit. 

"Angus... I know a lot of things about your mom. But... Look, you have to know about the static and the memory alteration and-"

Angus raised his wand higher.

"And the Voidfish. Yeah, I know all about it. You've got a second one, right? Because there's stuff about my mom that's hidden and I know you hid it. So what is it?"

The lich froze, red sparks flickering across his surface for a brief moment. Then he looked almost frantic.

"No, no, I would never. You have to understand... Lup is... Angus, I would never do that to her." He ran one boney hand over his spectral skull. "But... a second one... That would... that would account for a lot of things and..."

Angus felt a headache growing behind his eyes, like when his prescription was going bad. 

"You mean you don't have it? You're not the one doing this?"

The lich shook his head and then his eyes widened, sudden realization crossing his face.

"Of course, why did I realize sooner... Undead are immune to the effects of..." For a moment, he seemed to be a thousand miles away, working something through in his mind. Then he looked back at Angus. "I don't know how much of this you can hear, buddy, but... Theoretically, you should be affected by the Voidfish differently. Differently than Taako, differently than your mom, differently than me. I... I don't have time to test all the parameters but you need to understand that you can trust me. That's my jacket you're wearing and I know where I left it. You found a silver ship, didn't you?"

Angus nodded slowly, eyes slowly widening. The lich nodded, considering that.

"And you've been in it. And you remember everything you saw?" When Angus nodded again, the lich continued. "Then you can remember at least some parts of the Starblaster, that's good... Listen to me, Angus. The story isn't how the Director is telling you. Lucretia is... She made a mistake but we can fix it. You just have to trust me, okay?"

Angus took a half-step back, uncertainty on his face. Then he looked up, starting to feel dizzy. The lich moved towards him, reaching one hand out.

"Don't push too hard. I don't know what that might do and... I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

He paused again as Angus took off his glasses and squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment. Then Angus looked back up at him.

"I'm alright, Sir. This happens sometimes. I'll be alright."

It was impossible to deny that the Red Robe was not what he'd been expecting and that there was something familiar about him. Something that was right there on the tip of his tongue. He looked once more at the friendly face hidden in the shadows of the hood, trying to remember if any of the Reclaimers had mentioned anything about a face. Then Angus blinked a few times, an irrational thought escaping from the static that lay at the lowest levels of his memory. It was irrational but it felt right. He smiled a little, looking up at the Red Robe.

"You're my dad, aren't you?"

And then his eyes rolled up and he collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17

 Barry didn't exactly have a lot of options. That was how he ended up with his son laying on the bed in his cave while he waited for the boy to wake up naturally and he tried to figure out the best way to send a message to Lup to come pick him up without making it sound like kidnapping had occurred. There was also the matter of the body growing in the tank in the corner. It wasn't anywhere near done after his little escapade in Gold Cliff that ended up with him getting killed by a plant... again. On top of that, Lup had met him as Barry Bluejeans and thought that man was dead. So yeah, he was a little short on options. If he could get a message to Lucretia, she would at least understand that this wasn't his fault. But he had no way of contacting her. She'd made sure of that ten years ago. 

He heard a whimper and floated back over to check on Angus again. The little boy was beginning to stir, eyes fluttering but still closed. Barry wasn't sure how much he would remember when he did finally wake up. That had seemed very much like Angus had pushed too hard and overtaxed his mind. Which, if Barry's theories were right, made sense. They'd known since one of the latter cycles that the Voidfish didn't affect those who were inoculated to it or the dead. And the undead counted in that second category. Now it seemed that the resurrected at least partially counted. 

If it wasn't for the fact that this was his _son_  and that Angus was a child, Barry would have been beside himself with excitement at the idea of having someone inside the Bureau who could help him. But this was Angus he was talking about. His son. A child. And someone clever enough to find the truths hidden by the Voidfish.

And Angus sat up then, rubbing at his forehead. Barry gestured at his glasses on the table and a red skeletal mage hand lifted the glasses and floated them over to Angus.

"Here. How you feeling, bud? Bet your head hurts, huh?"

Angus nodded slightly and put his glasses on. Then he smiled.

"It does. But I was right, wasn't I?"

Barry smiled as much as his lich form would let him, pride filling him. Angus really was so very smart, so much like his mother. 

"Yeah, that's right, bud. I'm your dad." Barry waited a moment, making sure Angus was alright processing that truth a second time. When he seemed fine, Barry went on. "How's your mom doing?"

For the next hour, they caught up on everything that had happened to Angus for as far back as he could remember. He talked about the old cooking show, about his magic lessons, about growing up in the back of a wagon constantly on the move, about the secret base on the moon and the hidden silver ship. Barry told bits and pieces of his own story, of his search for them and the memory alterations that meant that the few times he had found them, he hadn't known. They talked about the Grand Relics, about the Director, about the Reclaimers. Hours passed before Angus suddenly looked towards the darkening sky outside the cave.

"How long was I asleep? What time is it?" He scrambled to get up, pulling out his stone of farspeech as he moved. "Mom's gonna be upset if I'm not on the base when she gets back."

Barry swore under his breath in a language he'd learned some fifty years ago that had never been heard on Faerun before the IPRE had arrived, and followed Angus.

"It's the same day, just late. How were you planning on getting home?"

Angus held up the stone.

"Avi. He's the one who sends down the spheres they use to travel. He said he'd send one to pick me up if I called him."

Angus looked up towards the sky, shielding his eyes. Then he looked back at Barry.

"Dad?" Barry felt a rush of joy at hearing Angus call him that but quickly pushed it off, focusing on the here and now. "I shouldn't have them pick me up too close to here, right? The Director might figure things out. And you really don't want her to find you, right?"

"That's right, Bud." Barry floated out of the cave, following Angus' gaze upwards to where they could both see the secret moon base of the Bureau of Balance. "If Luce found me before I figured out how to stop her... Well, I don't want to think too hard about that, about what she might do. But I can walk you down to Phandalin if you want to call for a ride from there."

Angus looked surprised.

"Why not go back to where I was before? That was... the Felicity Wildes, right?"

Barry froze, images of the things he'd seen in there the one time he'd tried to follow Lucretia on her quest to recover the Animus Bell flicking through his mind. Then he shook his head.

"No. I mean... yeah. That's... that's the Felicity Wildes. But Angus, promise me you won't go there alone. Especially... There's a Grand Relic there. Lucretia already knows about it but Wonderland is... Wonderland is a prison disguised as a game show, basically. Run by two liches." He paused, looking down at himself. "Two liches with uh... with a lot less morality going on than I've got. They kill people. All the time. They enjoy it."

There was bitterness in Barry's tone and he sighed. Angus looked up at him, uncertainty in his eyes behind those oversized round glasses.

"Dad?"

Barry stared off into the distance for a long moment. He tried to go into Wonderland himself once, scouted it out a bit to see what was happening there. That day had been the first day he'd really regretted his choice of Relic. The Animus Bell had been made for a specific reason, really. Sure, it ended up augmenting a lich's abilities but that hadn't been his thought behind it at all. Boiled down to their core, each of the Grand Relics was the logical conclusion of one or more spells within a given school of magic. The Phoenix Fire Gauntlet wasn't just fiery destruction. It was the ultimate expression of the spell Flame Strike blended with the spell Investiture of Flame, but without Lup's carefully won control. So too the Animus Bell was a spell within Barry's sphere of knowledge. Well, really a blending of two spells. It was somewhere between Finger of Death and Power Word: Kill. The idea was to painlessly gift death. The idea sounded scary on the surface, but after one hundred years of seeing his friends, his family, get hurt and die, sometimes in slow, agonizing, horrible ways, it had made so much sense. Sometimes, death is a gift. 

He hadn't known, hadn't realized, what it could become in the hands of someone who didn't have the same morality as him but did share his aptitude for necromancy. He had never considered that people like Edward and Lydia existed.

He shook his head a little when Angus tried to get his attention again.

"Sorry, Ango. Um... what was I...? Right, Wonderland. They're using my Relic in there. And I know someday Luce is gonna send the gang in there and I've got a plan for that but... Until then, you need to stay away from the Felicity Wildes, alright?"

Angus nodded, hands behind his back, and Barry smiled, relieved. Then he started floating towards Phandalin.

"Come on, let's get going and I'll see if I can't teach you a spell or two on the way there."


	18. Chapter 18

Taako wasn't home yet, but he would be soon. Neither was Lup, but she was going to be out late with Carey and Killian having a girls night. What that meant was that Angus was home alone when Kravitz arrived. He was sitting on the floor reading another Caleb Cleveland novel when he heard the sound of the air ripping like fabric. When Angus looked up again, he saw a man standing just in front of the couch. He was a tall, handsome man in a dark suit and Angus closed his book as quietly as he could. He'd seen this man before, when he'd been a child on the road with his family. Angus set his book down and then stepped into the man's line of sight.

"Hello, Sir! Are you still looking for Caleb?"

Kravitz looked down at him and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, not anymore. I had a conversation with My Queen about that and, I assure you,  _Caleb_  is quite off my radar for now. Assuming he doesn't do anything else necromantic, of course."

Angus smiled brightly.

"Oh! Well that's good." Rocking on his heels for a moment, he looked towards the door. His uncle would be home any minute now. "Sir, are you here to see Uncle Taako?"

Kravitz looked momentarily like a deer caught in a sudden light spell but he managed to cover for it quickly enough.

"I am, actually. I was hoping to talk to him about My Queen's ruling in this case." Kravitz leaned in, looking at Angus. "Out of curiosity, do you know why they've all died so many times? None of them seemed to know, which I found rather odd, I will admit."

Angus blinked a few times. Well, that was certainly a lot all at once. Then he blinked again. All. Kravitz had said all. That didn't just mean Magnus and Merle, that meant Mom and Uncle Taako too. But that didn't make any sense. He'd always been with them and they'd never died, not even once. Not unless it happened before he was adopted. Admittedly, his adoption was a bit of a mystery to him at times. Mom had just said she found him in a town that had burned down. She'd always assumed it was a dragon attack and he was just a lucky survivor. 

"Mom's never died. Neither has Uncle Taako." He sounded defensive and he knew it. "I'd know if they had."

Kravitz raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"My dear boy, I am an emissary of the Raven Queen, the Grim Reaper himself. I know perfectly well when someone has died. And for that matter, your mother is a lich."

Angus wavered on his feet for a moment, a sudden wave of dizziness passing over him.

"Mom's... Mom's not a lich... My dad's... a..."

* * *

 

Kravitz caught him before he could fall, worry on his face. Angus grabbed Kravitz's arm, holding onto him as he struggled to stay standing. He knew the Red Robed lich was his father. It made sense. His mother could be a lich. He'd never seen a sign of it though. Liches weren't corporeal, right? She was corporeal though. Liches were like the Red Robe. But Kravitz was Death. He would know.

Kravitz lifted Angus into his arms, setting the boy on the couch as he started to shake. That was right when the door opened and Taako stepped in. Kravitz looked up at the sound of the door opening and then looked down at the little boy laying on the couch.

"Taako. I don't know what happened."

Taako swore, throwing his Cloak of the Manta Ray at the coat rack. It missed entirely and fell to the floor as he ran to his nephew. He knelt beside the boy, looking up at Kravitz.

"The fuck, my guy? I thought we were good?"

Kravitz gestured helplessly.

"We are! I was explaining the situation and he collapsed!"

Taako swore vividly and pulled out a Stone of Far Speech. He tossed it to Kravitz.

"Call my sister. She's in there under Evil Twin."

Kravitz nodded and started going through Taako's contacts while Taako tried to wake Angus. The little boy was whimpering softly and he sounded like he was in pain. And then he started mumbling under his breath. Taako looked started and he looked up at Kravitz.

"You catching any of this, kemosabe? Because cha'boy's only getting static."

Kravitz held out the stone just as Lup answered and then he leaned in, listening to Angus.

"That's gotta be what they're hiding. Whoever's got the second Voidfish. They're hiding that Mom's a lich. That's gotta be it. And that means it's not Dad. Can't be Dad."

Taako didn't seem to be able to understand for some reason. Well, that tracked with what Kravitz had seen so far. Taako was having a nearly frantic conversation with his sister now, explaining what had happened and asking whether she wanted them to take Angus to a healer or wait for her or what. Kravitz closed his eyes for a moment, feeling for the boy's life force. As always, it was frail and hesitant under his senses. It jangled rather than playing like a beautiful chord. But that was a sign of the boy's resurrected state and nothing else. Physically, then, he was fine. Whatever was happening was purely mental.

"I'll be right there."

Lup's voice rang out loud and clear through the Stone of Far Speech and Kravitz could hear her worry. He looked up at Taako, brow furrowed.

"Taako, what exactly is a Voidfish?"

* * *

A few hours later, Angus woke up in his own bed. He could hear Kravitz and Uncle Taako talking in hushed tones in the main room and as he looked around the room, he spotted his mother sitting by his bed. She smiled when she saw him waking up and reached over to brush his hair back out of his face. He was surprised to realize he'd been sweating.

"Mom? When'd you get home?"

He sat up and she hugged him tightly.

"Koko called me when you collapsed. What happened?"

Angus wasn't really sure. Thinking back, he knew he'd realized something important and bits and pieces of it were still there. Liches. Two liches. Two Voidfish. Two liches. That was important. He would need to make a note of that the next time he could get to his ship. 

"I felt dizzy all of a sudden. Maybe I didn't drink enough water."

He gave her his best smile and Lup looked at him uncertainly for a long moment, skeptically almost. Then her expression softened into a smile and she ruffled his hair.

"Then I'll grab you some fantasy gatorade." He nodded as she stood. "Just don't scare me like that again, alright, Ango?"


	19. Chapter 19

 Angus sat on his silver ship, sipping a juice box he'd brought with him. This whole thing where his brain overloaded every time he started to make progress was getting old fast. Worse, it was drawing attention. He needed to come up with a plan that didn't result in him frying his brain every time he tried to solve this mystery. Suddenly, his eyes widened. There were two people he knew of who could think about these things. It would be a risk to introduce them but maybe... maybe it would be worth it.

Taking a breath, he gathered up his things. He was going to have to take several very big risks if this was going to work, not the least of which was that Kravitz was going to react poorly to his dad. Hopefully, hopefully it would be worth it. But if he could get them to talk, if he could get them working together, then maybe they could solve the mystery before it got any deeper. 

He pulled out his stone of far speech and went down to the most recent contact he'd added to his list. Now that Taako and Kravitz were dating, Kravitz was becoming a fixture of family dinner and that meant Angus got his stone number in case of emergencies. This maybe wasn't an emergency yet but it could be. For a long while, Angus listened to it ring until finally he heard Kravitz's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sir! It's Angus. I was wondering if you've got a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something really important."

* * *

If it wasn't for the fact that Kravitz knew perfectly well there was someone in this cave outside of Phandalin, he never would have guessed it. He couldn't sense a thing, alive, dead, undead, or otherwise. The spellwork maintaining that was impeccable and honestly impressive. If everything Angus had told him was true and this man really was the boy's father, then perhaps he would need to talk to the Raven Queen about a stay of execution in his case as well. He'd already agreed that this visit would be considered off the clock, as it were. 

"Excuse me," he said, clearing his throat as he stepped inside. "My name is Kravitz. Angus sent me. He said you could explain the Voidfish situation and the ship that he found?"

For a moment, there was only silence, though Kravitz could now feel the strong necromantic magics that infused this whole place. Then the lich floated out to where he could be seen. He seemed nervous, hesitant. But he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I can. I'm Barry. Barry Bluejeans. I'm Angus' Dad and uh... it's kind of a long story so you should probably come sit down. Promise you're not gonna reap me?"

Kravitz laughed nervously and took a few more steps into the room.

"No, no, I'm... off the clock. And I imagine that if everything you're saying is true, that eventually Lup would be fairly angry at me if I did."

The lich-- Barry absolutely lit up at Lup's name.

"How is she? Is she alright? I got to see her for a minute outside Refuge but... but she doesn't remember and she doesn't trust me and..."

Kravitz held up a hand to stem the tide, a surprised smile on his face.

"She's fine, I promise. I saw her last night at dinner. She and Taako and Angus are all fine."

Kravitz quickly re-evaluated this lich. He wasn't like most of the ones Kravitz had seen through the years. Most liches were selfish creatures, driven to their undead by a fear of death or the arrogance to believe they could defeat death. This man seemed like the undead personification of love and anxiety. Settling into the chair behind at the messy table, Kravitz paused for a moment and looked down at the map spread out on the table. It looked like Barry had been tracking something. Multiple somethings. Barry leaned in and smiled.

"The Grand Relics. That's what Lucretia calls them anyway. They're basically uh... fragments of this thing called the Light of Creation and..." Pause. "Can you hear me saying all this?"

Kravitz traced one circle marked in the center of the Felicity Wildes and then looked up again.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be able to?"

Barry smiled slowly.

"Alright, let me explain from the beginning then. It started a hundred years ago, on another world. One with two suns and a purple sky..."

* * *

When he was done, Barry looked Kravitz over, trying to gauge how much the man had believed. If the Reaper believed him, if the Reaper was willing help him, so many more things would become possible. And that had been Angus' plan, really. But the Reaper's expression was guarded, uncertain, for a long moment. Finally, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How long do we have before this thing gets here? You said it can cut off the Celestial Planes?"

Barry nodded slowly, trying not to show how excited he was to be believed, to be understood, for the first time in a decade.

"A few months. Did you see the eyes at midsummer? Those were the scouts. From that point, we've got about a year. And... and yeah, the first thing the Hunger does when it arrives is cut off all of the planes from each other. That includes cutting everyone off from the Celestial Planes. It's pretty much a shit show."

Kravitz's face was a study in emotions for a long moment. The he nodded slowly.

"I can speak with My Queen. Perhaps move my residence to the Prime Material plane for the duration so there's no risk of my getting cut off from this world but... what can we do to stop it? You said it's been a hundred years, do you have any sort of plane?"

Barry sighed and turned to his map, remembering the meeting on the Starblaster, the day they'd discussed their options. His and Lup's plan, Lucretia's plan. 

"This was the plan. Hide the Light and stave the Hunger off for as long as we can." Shaking his head, he reached to adjust spectral glasses out of long habit. "Lucretia had a different plan. She wanted to put up a shield and starve the Hunger out. It... it would work except... Listen, remember how I explained bonds? Doing that, putting up that kind of shield would destroy the bonds between the planes. It would be just like what the Hunger does when it arrives in a world but longer. And we have no idea how long it would take to starve the damn thing."

Kravitz stood, pacing the small cave. Every so often, he glanced at the glowing tank in the corner, the one filled with brackish green fluid and a growing body. Then he pulled a bundle of raven feathers from his hair. Kneeling, he laid them out in a circle with their points in. Setting his palm over the center of that circle, he spoke softly.

"My Queen, I would request a word if you will. It's important."


	20. Chapter 20

 The plan was simple enough. Angus was waiting planet-side, having talked Avi into letting him out again, while Kravitz went to the moon base to look for the second Voidfish that Barry was certain Lucretia had to have. Unfortunately, that left Kravitz standing in Lucretia's office alone with his scythe in his hand and without much of a clue as to what he was looking for beyond a description of an odd jellyfish. A painting hung on the wall behind the desk and he found himself looking at it for a long while. There were Taako and Lup, both of them smiling. Magnus stood near the back of the group with Merle near the front standing beside a gnome Kravitz recognize from his book of bounties as Davenport. A younger woman stood to one side of the group. She looked quite a bit like Lucretia but much younger than Kravitz had seen her. And beside Lup was Barry. He looked quite a bit different with a corporeal form, of course, but it was hard to mistake the anxiety and excitement warring in his expression. 

This must be them, the group that Barry had told him the story of, the IPRE. They wore the same red robes and jackets that Barry wore in his spectral form, bore the same patch Angus had on the jacket he only wore in secret. Kravitz smiled slowly and began to examine that side of the room more closely. That was when he found the door. He didn't bother opening it, simply cut himself a portal to the other side. Beyond was a hallway and he could feel an illusion trying to take shape. Closing his eyes for just a moment, he did the slight mental twist that allowed him to ignore his physical senses. Physical senses were for the living and for when it was convenient. 

When Kravitz opened his eyes again, the illusion was gone. He looked around, trying to get his bearings and smiled. Up on the wall was an alarm bell, though it wasn't ringing. Apparently, Lucretia had keyed it to the door and not simply to the presence of someone in this hallway. Just like the liches he usually hunted, she was making careless mistakes. That would make this easier.

At the end of the hallway was another door and inside there was an entire second office. This one had two journals open side by side on the desk, a bookshelf with several more journals, a model of a silver ship, and a small wooden duck on it, and, most importantly, a tank with a small Voidfish in it. Kravitz reached into the ethereal space where he normally kept his scythe and pulled out two flasks. Based on Barry's estimates, that should be enough to inoculate everyone they needed to inoculate. They would just have to find the best time and place in which to do it. First though, would have to be Angus. The poor boy was riding the edge of remembering because of his technically undead state. While the Raven Queen may have given that particular resurrection a pass in light of extenuating circumstances and him looking like a very polite little death crime, it still wasn't exactly fair to him for the situation to stand as it was.

Tucking those now-filled flasks back into his ethereal pocket space, Kravitz exchanged them for his scythe and cut a portal back to the Astral Plane. With any luck, the careful negotiations between Barry Bluejeans and his Queen would be done. 

* * *

Angus was pacing nervously in his Dad's cave while he waited for Kravitz to get back from the Bureau headquarters. He wasn't sure how long they had. His Dad kept mentioning a deadline, a time when something would come, but Angus couldn't quite keep the thought of it in his mind. It slipped out like sand in a sieve. All he remembered was that they had until midsummer, and that wasn't all that far away now. Only a month left. 

The sound of the air ripping open could be heard just outside the cave and Angus looked up expectantly. There was Kravitz, just in time. He strode inside with a purpose, looking around. Then he set both flasks on the table.

"Angus?"

"Dad's not back yet," he responded immediately. "And your queen said she wants to talk to my mom too."

Kravitz nodded slowly, reaching for a cup on the desk.

"That makes sense." He poured a bit of liquid into the cup and held it out to Angus. "Drink this."

Angus stared at the glass in his hand dubiously for a moment, making a face at the smell. Then he closed his eyes and tossed it back, swallowing as quickly as he could. It still tasted vile, almost salty and a little like a bad fish chowder. For a long moment, he felt nothing. Then he looked up at Kravitz.

"I met you before, when I was a baby." His voice was soft, his expression equal parts surprised and confused. "That doesn't make sense though. But I remember you. And a castle?"

Kravitz sighed and looked down.

"The Eternal Stockade, no doubt." Kravitz searched for the right words, quiet for a long moment. "Angus, you've heard of the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet, correct?"

The little boy nodded again. For a moment, he remembered the flash of flame from that day in Phandalin. Then he remembered another flash of flame just before he'd seen Kravitz so long ago. He looked up, eyes widening with fear.

"Sir... Did... What... What happened?"

Kravitz took a breath and then sat on the chair.

"Angus, the reason that we met when you were a baby, the reason you can remember it now when you couldn't before... What you need to understand is that... Angus, you died."

* * *

The Raven Queen inclined her head, her skull mask concealing her features. Despite that, Barry was certain she was smiling at him. He bowed in return and then cleared his throat.

"And the same arrangement uh... It would apply to my wife, once she knows about it?"

The Raven Queen's odd sense of a concealed smile grew and she nodded once more.

"Assuming she agrees to it, yes. But understand, my Reaper, I require you to solve this problem first. If what you say is coming is truly the threat you describe, then my domain must be prepared. To that end, it is my intention that you brief another. I would have a defender at the gate. Once that is done, return to Kravitz and do what you can within the mortal world to find a solution."

Barry hesitated and then nodded.

"Of course, uh... my queen. But... who did you want me to uh... to get up to speed?"

The Raven Queen gestured out a window of the Eternal Stockade towards the Astral Sea. An island stood there in the center of the sea, an island with the beginnings of a small cottage on it. Barry could just barely see a figure moving around on the island and he nodded, a smile crossing his face.

"Right away, my queen."


	21. Chapter 21

 The next weeks passed quickly. Kravitz and Barry were constantly planning, doing everything they could to study the edges of the planar system to see if they could anticipate the Hunger's arrival. Angus was on the moon base, monitoring Bureau activities and trying to get some sort of idea of when the Director would send them after the last of the Grand Relics. Barry had been quiet about that, oddly distant about the subject of that last relic. But at the same time, he had also been spending a lot of time in the Astral Plane doing everything he could to prepare another servant of the Raven Queen for what was coming. After all, someone had to be ready to guard the dead.

But soon the day was here. Angus came running the moment that Lup and the other Reclaimers were gone to this place called Wonderland. Barry would be waiting for them the moment they arrived. His job was to get them through there. Kravitz was watching their spells, monitoring the edges of the planar system once again. Angus would be doing everything he could to get things ready for when the Reclaimers got back and it was time to stop the Hunger. The most important thing was a confrontation he'd been putting off. The little boy grabbed the denim jacket he'd had concealed in the back of his closet and strode towards Director Lucretia's office with his back straight and chin up. Taking a breath, he adjusted his glasses and knocked. The door opened and he looked up at the Director, determination in his eyes. She looked back with first confusion and then shock.

"Angus, where did...? How...? How did...?"

He puffed up his chest, trying to look older than he was.

"Madam Director Lucretia, we need to talk. My dad says hi, by the way. He doesn't like the wards you've got."

* * *

Darkness began to descend in the outer planes and as Taako leapt out of his body to reach the spectral form of Magnus Burnsides, they could both see into the Astral Plane. A silhouette stood in armor with a warhammer gripped tightly in their hands. Turning, the figure gasped and Magnus looked startled.

"Jules?"

Julia Burnsides started to reach towards him, then she had to turn to fight off another wave of darkness that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Taako," Magnus grabbed at his friend. "Taako, you've gotta let me go."

Taako held tighter to Magnus as Merle pulled both of their souls back towards their bodies. There was a frantic note in Magnus' voice and his eyes were on that portal in the air. He reached towards it almost feebly. 

"Not fuckin' happening, Magnus. We're all good out here."

Lup stood between him, umbrastaff raised as she tried to keep a shield spell up between her and the two liches in front of her.

"I hope you're coming up with a plan back there, because we need to get out of here and fast."

Then Magnus grabbed Taako's arm.

"Taako, please. That's my _wife._ "

He scrambled, trying to get Taako to release him. Then he managed it, his soul sailing towards the Astral Plane while Taako tried and failed to grab him. 

_"Magnus!"_

Two voices screamed his name in unison; Taako scrambling to grab him again and Julia within the Astral Plane as she looked up and saw him careening towards her. The spectral form of Magnus Burnsides slammed into the columns of the Hunger beside his wife and then he landed on his feet, a red jacket settling around his astral form as his memories began to return. He knew what his enemy was now and he swung at it with a fury he was only beginning to understand. What he was completely sure of, though, was that he couldn't lose this time.

* * *

Lucretia resisted the urge to just close the door in the little boy's face. If she did, she could at least hide until the Reclaimers got back. But she knew she couldn't do that, especially not if he really was talking to Barry. And, gods, how had he even found Barry? She'd barely been able to track him for the last year or so. Then she sighed. But of course he had. Of course he had. Angus was Lup's boy and dangerously clever. Not being prepared for him had obviously been a mistake. She briefly considered her options for what to do now. She couldn't just cast a magical sleep on the boy and deal with it that way. Half elves were as immune as full elves. But there were other spells that could be used for containment.

She took a step back, letting him into her office and tried to sound calm as she spoke.

"And how is your father, Angus?"

Angus paused for just a moment when she closed the door behind him and he looked up at her with accusatory eyes.

"Living in a cave and sometimes giving off sparks because he can't remember Mom. But I guess he's okay other than that."

For a moment, guilt washed over Lucretia. But then she held tighter to the staff in her hands and her drew on her resolve. She had to do this. Her course was the right course. This way, she could protect everyone. She could _save_  everyone. 

"As soon as this is over, I'll take the wards down. I promise."

Her eyes flicked to the shelf behind her desk, to the small jade statue that stood there. She'd meticulously crafted the maze within it some years ago, when she'd first been considering her choices of what to do with Barry Bluejeans while he tried to thwart her plans. She didn't want to hurt him, not really. She just wanted to keep him safe from the Raven Queen and her forces while the Bureau finished the work she had to do here. That was why she'd constructed the maze, though she'd never used it. She'd lost track of Barry too often to imprison him.

But that meant that the prison she'd made for him was empty just when she was presented with another problem. She reached for it, feeling the weight of stone in her hand while she listened to Angus speak.

"Well, it's gonna be over real soon, Ma'am, because you're gonna stop it. Dad explained the ward you want to put up. He explained it to me and to Kravitz and it sounded like you wanna do the same thing the Hunger does. And I'm not gonna let you do that."

Lucretia sighed, the weight of responsibility bowing her shoulders. They didn't understand. Barry and Lup's plan had failed. They had all agreed that if their plan failed, they would put hers into action. 

"There are things at play that you don't understand, Angus. Things that your father is willfully ignoring. I understand why he would be mad at me right now, but what I'm doing needs to be done. And I have no intention of letting him, or you, or even the Grim Reaper himself stop me." Her grip on the little jade prison tightened and she met Angus' eyes, a small bubble of guilt fizzing and dying in her core. This was what she had to do. "I'm sorry, Angus. I'm sorry that I can't do what you think I should and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but I promise, you'll be safe through all of this and I'll let you out just as soon as it's over."

His eyes widened and he scrambled for his small wand, trying to use the simple spells Lup and Taako had taught him over the years to defend himself. But there was very little an eleven year old could do against the full force of 9th level Abjuration spells, particularly not when cast through the Bulwark Staff with the power of six-sevenths of the Light of Creation. The little boy was briefly pulled apart into light and vanished. Lucretia held the small jade prison up to her eye and looked inside. Then she nodded and set it back on the shelf. Back to work then.

* * *

Angus screamed with fury and fear. Then he ran forward, shoes pounding on the stone floor. Walls and floor and ceiling were all wrought of the same smooth green stone and he kept bumping into it as he tried to find his way out. After a long moment, his heart pounding and his breathing coming fast, he sat down and forced himself to mimic the breathing patterns of his trancing mother and uncle. He couldn't trance, maybe, but he could meditate. He could calm himself down enough to think. This was a maze, a labyrinth of stone. Mazes had solutions. And he was Angus Bluejeans, the world's greatest detective. If anyone could find a way back out of this prison, it was him. 


	22. Chapter 22

Kravitz stood outside of this place called Wonderland and waited. It was all he could do, really. The liches who ruled over this place had long since put defenses in place to conceal them from the view of the Raven Queen and her followers. Soon enough, though, the tent began to vanish bit by bit, almost folding in on itself until there was nothing left but a group of confused people standing in a forest clearing. For just a moment, he closed his eyes and silently bid farewell to the twin masters of this place. He would see his brother and sister soon enough, but he took the scant seconds he had to mourn the people they had once been. Then he spotted Taako and the others in the crowd. Time to go to work.

He approached slowly, the flasks of ichor tucked safely into the same pocket dimension he kept his scythe in. The small group was quiet, standing close together while the other former prisoners of Wonderland milled around and tried to figure out what happened. Something wasn't quite right, he thought, though he couldn't place it immediately.

"Taako, this is going to be difficult for me to explain, but you need to drink this. You all need to drink this and-" And that's when it hit him. "And... where's Magnus?"

Silence greeted his ears for a long moment, then Taako moved a little closer to him and reached for his hand.

"Figured you already knew, Bones. Mags fuckin' beefed it."

His tone was flippant, uncaring even, but his ears were flicked back and down in a way Kravitz knew well. Taako was hurting. Merle was staring at his own hands, Lup was looking at the umbrella in her hands like it was something venomous, and Barry floated as near her as he could get. Kravitz squeezed Taako's hand, unable to believe what he was hearing. Magnus? Dead? Impossible. He looked up and Lup held out her umbrella.

"Hey Skeletor? Can you take a look at this thing? Because I'm pretty sure I've got a lich stuck in my umbrastaff."

Kravitz pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment and then held his hand out for the umbrastaff, glancing up to make sure that the lich floating just behind the group was, in fact, Barry. It would be awkward if the poor man was stuck in his wife's umbrella. But there he was, which meant this had to be either Edward or Lydia. How delightful. Just the reunion he'd been looking forward to. He held his hand over the umbrella for a moment, sensing the necromantic energies for a moment. Then he sighed. 

"Barry, can you move like... ten feet back? Lup, you too. You're throwing me off."

Barry sighed but he moved back. Then he held up a hand.

"Krav, you can deal with him later. Ichor first. We're on a timetable, remember?"

Lup hadn't moved and now she was looking back at the lich floating behind her, a skeptical look on her face.

"Ichor? What are you talking about, Casper?"

Barry started to open his mouth to respond but instead, Kravitz reached into the air and produced a flask from the ether. He tossed it to Taako who unstoppered it and held it up to sniff the contents. He made a face and then looked at Kravitz.

"What the fuck, Bones? This smells like fish."

"Drink it, Taako. It's important, alright?" When Taako hesitated, Kravitz bit his lower lip. "You trust me, right?"

Taako rolled his eyes.

"You did try to kill me that one time, handsome, but sure, I'll drink your fuckin' fish water." He pinched the bridge of his nose and drank. Then he made a face and passed it over to his twin. "Drink up, Lulu. But that tastes like absolute-" His ears flicked straight up and he whirled around, eyes wild. "Holy _shit_."

A bright smile crossed Barry's face despite the shadows under his ethereal hood.

"Hey Taako, long time no see."

Taako looked stunned and just kept staring up at the lich. Finally, he exploded.

"Barold, what the actual fuck?"

* * *

Soon enough, though, they'd all gotten to drink deeply from the flask of ichor. Lup and Barry were having a quiet reunion off to the side while Taako and Kravitz went over the plan and talked over what had happened. Kravitz was still holding tight to the umbrastaff as they spoke, his fist tight around the handle. 

"The priority for now is that you return the last Grand Relic to the Bureau of Balance and Lucretia gets to reform the Light of Creation. Whatever happens after that... Taako, we don't have a plan. There's Lucretia's plan or there's-"

Taako nodded, ears flicked back in worry.

"Yeah, no, I remember now. Fuck... But there's gotta be another way, a plan C, right? Because we're not leaving you and we're not leaving my fucking nephew. And we're deffo not letting the emo vore cloud win." There was a pause and Taako sighed, resting his head against Kravitz's shoulder. "This is a whole-ass shit show, you know that, right? Luce fucked up our captain real bad and Mags is dead and any other place, we could just hit the road and fix all of it. But we made lives here! We can't just leave. We can't just... _Dammit_."

Kravitz wrapped his arm around Taako, holding him close.

"I know, Taako. I know. I'm... I wish there was something I could do. But this is what we have."

Lup moved closer then, Barry floating as close as he could.

"Ko, we need to head out. Bear's got a cave near here with some tech so he can be a real boy again and then we need to go fix this. And we need to get to Angus before the Hunger gets here." She held her hand out for the umbrastaff and Kravitz's hesitation was enough that she noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Skeletor? Can I have it back or is it too covered in lich juice because uh... if it's that second one, we need to talk."

Kravitz laughed a little, the sound strained.

"No, no, I already know you're a lich. I've known since we first met. Don't worry, that's not going to be a problem. But..." He looked down at the umbrastaff held tight in his grip and then handed it back. "Just be careful, I suppose. I'll have to find a way to extract... my brother... later."

* * *

The next morning, Barry stumbled out of the tank in the corner of his cave and Taako practically flung a pair of jeans at him. Lup was there first, a flask of ichor in her hands for him. 

"Drink up, Bear, I promise everything will make sense in just a minute."

He took the flask, his eyes on her in awe. Lup's smile was soft and she cupped his cheek for a moment. A bright blush colored his entire face just before he drank deeply from the flask. While the memories coursed back, he pulled on the clothes he'd been handed and stayed close to Lup, looking at her like she was the moon, soft and beautiful and full of wonder. After a bit, his mouth formed a soundless oh of comprehension and he reached for her hand.

"Lup, gods... Lup, I missed you."

She turned to hug him tightly, resting her forehead against his.

"I missed you too, Bear. Even when I didn't know to miss you, I still missed you."

And then she kissed him, her fingers tangling in his curls and his arms around her waist. 


	23. Chapter 23

 Angus wanted to cry. He was alone, he was trapped, and he had no idea what was happening outside of his prison. Worse? He knew that no one would think to look for him here. He was on a deadline and he had to get out on his own. There were a few problems with that plan, though. First and foremost, Angus didn't know if this place was even real. For all he knew, this labyrinth wasn't a physical place. It could be purely mental, or an illusion, or even a demiplane. He hadn't learned anything about those kinds of magic. He did know that if it was an illusion, he should be able to find a way to disbelieve it or will his way through it. Taking off his glasses, he tucked them into a pocket and squinted at the nearest wall for a moment, trying to judge exactly how far away from him it appeared to be. Then he ran at it. 

He slammed into it like it was stone and fell back, a bit of blood dripping from his nose when he put his hand up to figure out why it felt wet. Definitely real then. And now he had blood all over his face and probably a broken nose. He gingerly pressed his fingers to either side of his nose and winced. Yeah, definitely broken. And definitely a real maze. This wasn't looking great for him. He'd known from his dad that Lucretia was an extremely talented abjuration specialist and if this was abjuration, he didn't have much of a way of countering it. 

Now, what he could try was calling for back up. Fishing around in his pocket, Angus pulled out his Stone of Far Speech and started looking through it. He didn't know if Mom or Uncle Taako would be done with Wonderland yet. He was pretty sure his dad didn't even have a Stone of Far Speech. That left Kravitz. He slammed the call button, holding the magical device to his ear. He could hear the resonating tones that said it was trying to connect with another Stone of Far Speech and closed his eyes, silently hoping. And then?

"Angus?"

"Mr. Kravitz, Sir, the Director did something. She put me in some kind of spell and-"

He tried to get the words out as quickly as he could, not sure how long this was even going to work. After all, if he had wanted to keep someone locked up, he would make sure they couldn't communicate outwards.

"Angus, I can barely hear you. What's wrong?"

Angus took a breath, trying to decide which parts were the most important.

"I'm trapped in a magic maze. The Director did it. I can't get out."

There was a long pause before he heard Kravitz again.

"I got something about the Director and a maze? Angus, are you alr- ?"

And then the magic was severed. Angus wanted to scream, he wanted to break something. But he was a very clever little boy and just because one idea had failed didn't mean he didn't have others. He just had to focus and come up with them. 

* * *

Kravitz stared at his Stone of Far Speech and then looked at Lup and Barry, uncertainty in his eyes. Then he shook his head.

"I don't know... That was Angus but his message didn't make any sense and it just... cut off."

Worry was plain on Lup's face as well, her ears flicked back and her lips tight. Then she shook her head and looked down at the silver bracer on her arm. After a moment, she pressed the call button on it.

"We need to get back to the base anyway. We can make sure he's alright then. Much as I hate it, if we don't stop the Hunger, none of us are gonna be alright and..." Then she stopped, the brave face she was hiding behind slipping for a moment. "You'd be able to sense him, right? The whole necromantic energy thing?"

Kravitz nodded slowly, considering it.

"Provided neither of you are two close, I should be able to. Luckily for all of us right now, his necromantic signature is quite different than yours." He held out his hand and summoned his scythe into it. "I'll look for him while you handle the next steps of the plan."

He brought his scythe down through the open air, slashing a portal open to the moon base. Taako started to take a step forward and then another. And then he was running to close the distance between them before Kravitz could step through the portal. Kravitz's arm fell around Taako's waist and their lips met in a long kiss. When Taako finally pulled away, it was to rest his forehead against Kravitz's. Kravitz smiled, the expression soft and his red eyes full of love.

"I'll come find you as soon as this is over, Taako. I love you."

Taako closed his eyes for a long moment, a smile on his lips as well.

"Love you too, Krav. See you soon."

The glass sphere from the moon base was already descending towards them as Kravitz stepped through the portal. Lup, Taako, Merle, and Barry all got inside, quiet as they ascended towards the hidden second moon. Lup reached for Barry's hand, squeezing it silently. They knew he would have to vanish into Taako's pocket spa in a moment so that no one realized he was there. 

* * *

Magnus gritted his teeth, swinging his axe far past the point when his arms should have given out. Julia was at his back, swinging her own warhammer for all she was worth. It was almost like being back in the rebellion, almost like back before they were married, before he had lost her. Except this was a far worse enemy and one he knew about as much about as anyone could know. Even still, Magnus had a smile on his face.

He pivoted, bringing his axe down in a sweeping chop through a tendril that threatened to grab Julia by the arm and she ducked under his swing instinctively as she moved towards the humanoid shadow beginning to form out of the darkness. She brought her warhammer down on the thing's head, with a two-handed swing and a yell of fury. It smashed to pieces and she paused, leaning on her hammer as she looked around for more threats. Magnus lowered his axe momentarily, looking up at the sky.

“They’re gonna keep going, Jules. Until the rest of the crew grabs the ship and gets-“

And gets out of here. Magnus dropped the rest of the words, looking at his wife. _His wife._ He couldn't leave here, not now. And there was nothing he could do if the rest of the crew decided they were leaving.

Julia turned around and hugged him tightly. She understand, she knew what he was going to say. How could she not? She knew her husband and she knew the story Barry had told her about him.

"They've got a plan, Mags. It's going to be alright. I promise, it's going to be alright."


End file.
